Hermanos
by Ine Neko
Summary: Ellos son siete hermanos: el hermano mayor pedófilo, la peli rosa burlona, los mellizos incestuosos, la rata de biblioteca, la loca del amor y el ángel de la familia. Ahora que inician una nueva etapa, Levy quiere redactar una historia de ella... pero incluir a sus hermanos sin que pierda el sentido va a ser mas difícil de lo que cree. Un poco de todo y mucha hermandad. Pasen!
1. Prologo

**Buenas a todos. Me llaman Neko y estoy aquí para presentarles mi "primera" y no tan nueva historia de fanfiction. Espero les guste.**

 **Por cierto, Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **.**

* * *

Prologo

.

Una lámpara se enciende en la oscura habitación, iluminando brevemente la sala-comedor-cocina que era a parte frontal del apartamento. Una chica peli azul con un pijama naranja corrió una de las tantas cosas que sus hermanos habían dejado tirado en el algo viejo sofá y se recostó a él, alabándose a sí misma por no haber hecho ruido. Sin mucha prisa agarro con firmeza la libreta que había comprado y la abrió para comenzar a escribir…

-Levy, que haces? -la mencionada pego un salto, casi dejando caer la libreta. Levy inflo los mofletes y miro hacia la cocina, donde estaba de pie con cara de sueño su peli rosa hermano mayor.

-Nada, Natsu. -contesto Levy con calma, pero la ceja alzada del chico le hizo suspirar con fastidio-Solo quiero escribir un poco antes de dormir. -El chico la miro un rato sin creérselo hasta que se encogió de hombros y continúo tomando agua. Levy lo miro un momento con curiosidad- Pensé que estabas dormido hace un buen rato.

-Nah, ahora es que voy a dormir. Tenía que terminar de arreglar unas cosas con Jeral. -explico Natsu mientras dejaba el vaso en el fregadero y se encaminaba a uno de los dos cuartos del apartamento. -No te acuestes tarde.

-Vale. -contesto Levy esperando a que se fuera por completo. EN cuanto la puerta se cerró la chica retomo la libreta y, después de unos minutos en blanco, se dispuso a escribir.

"Si alguien me preguntara porque inicie a escribir diría que fue por simple capricho de mi misma…. Pero para ser sincera es para decir lo que pienso con alguien que no sea mi familia. Teniendo tantos hermanos no se obtiene mucha objetividad. Aunque no niego que me gustaría escribir una historia sobre nosotros y lo que va a suceder parece un buen punto de partida.

Volviendo al punto. ¿Por qué decidí comenzar a escribir ahora? Bueno… Es que hoy sucedió algo que, aunque fue inesperado realmente no lo era. Nos vamos a mudar. Ya me lo venía venir desde ese día en que Natsu se ganó más de doscientos mil Jewels en el sorteo Extraordinario de la Lotería de hace un par de meses, pero no esperaba que sucediera tan pronto. Aunque debo admitir que el punto no es el mudarse en si… SI no que vamos a cambiar completamente de ambiente, algo así como empezar de nuevo…

Debo admitirlo, estoy nerviosa. En este pueblo, todo es tan tranquilo y sé que el ambiente de la ciudad es demasiado movido para mi gusto… El adaptarse va a ser difícil, pero creo que es para bien. Tal vez llegué a tener algún amigo por allá… Acá no tuve tanta suerte. Creo que en eso realmente me parezco a Juvia, aunque me cueste admitirlo. Sé que Chelia se la ha pasado quejándose de que se reirán de nosotros, pero no le veo problema, total solo basta con ver a nuestra familia para tener una idea de eso. Espero que este cambio nos favorezca.

Me pregunto qué tanto cambiara todo… Ya no somos precisamente pobres, vamos a iniciar completamente de cero en un nuevo ambiente, Meredy al fin entrara en la Universidad, Wendy va a iniciar secundaria, Jeral consiguió una novia, uff…. Ahora que lo considero ya ha comenzado a cambiar todo. Creo que eso es bueno, o al menos eso espero."

Levy alzo los brazos mientras dejaba salir un retenido bostezo, al terminar miro la hora para saber qué tan tarde era. 2 am. La peli azul volvió a bostezar y se sentó más erguida mientras terminaba de escribir.

"Ya es un poco tarde así que me iré a la cama. Nos mudamos en tres días y tenemos que empezar a empacar las cosas, arreglar pendientes y esas cosas. Sinceramente pienso que es muy poco tiempo de viso, pero si nos demoramos mas no lograremos llegar para cuando inicien las clases en el área… Ya pensare en eso mañana.

Por cierto, me olvide escribirlo…. Me llamo Levy Sage Dragneel Mac Garden, un gusto el escribir."

Levy sonrió ante la última frase y cerro la libreta preguntándose qué tantas más cosas escribiría en ella. Soltando otro bostezo se puso en pie mientras se dirigía al cuarto compartido donde dormían las menores de la casa. Al alcanzar el interruptor se dio la vuelta para ver el viejo cuarto, sonriendo con una mezcla de nostalgia y molestia. Le dio un último vistazo a la ventana y tras asentir, apago la luz.

* * *

 **Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Espero sus comentarios! Hasta Luego.**


	2. Cap 1: Nueva Vida

**Hola a todos! Soy Neko y hoy les traigo el primer capitulo de "Hermanos". Comenzamos con el relato de Levy y su interacción con su familia.**

 **A decir verdad ya llevo tiempo escribiendo esto, así que me alegra haberlo hecho (aunque casi nadie lo lee... T_T) pero bueno.**

 **FT es de Hiro Mashima. La trama e historia es mía.**

 **.**

* * *

Cap. 1

Nueva Vida

-Lo tiene todo? -pregunto Juvia por enésima vez desde el interior de la habitación, Levy rodo los ojos mientras metía una caja en otra más grande. A su alrededor se escucharon suspiros de exasperación.

-Si sigues preguntando eso, te empacare a ti. -comento Natsu con diversión mientras sellaba una caja con cinta adhesiva. El chico miro hacia donde estaba Levy mientras le lanzaba la cinta. -Te ayudo a bajar eso?

-No es tan pesado, puedo con ello. -comento Levy con algo de nerviosismo al atrapar el objeto. Cerro la caja lo mejor que pudo y se le quedo mirando u n rato. "Definitivamente tenía que usar una caja más pequeña" pensó con un suspiro de resignación. Aspirando profundamente se agacho para levantarla y logro alzarla con algo de esfuerzo. La chica miro triunfante a su hermano peli rosa, quien solo la miraba divertido cargando dos cajas el doble de grandes que la de ella, al mismo tiempo. -Presumido.

-Natsu deja en paz a Levy-comentó Meredy saliendo de otro cuarto con un par de bolsas medianas

-Hai. Hai…-acepto el chico con indiferencia, antes de volver a centrarse en la peli celeste. -Bajamos? -Levy asintió y comenzó a caminar detrás de su hermano con lentitud. El apartamento estaba en el segundo piso, por lo que tras salir de él lo más difícil seria bajar las escaleras sin caerse, cosa que ya le había pasado unas siete veces del apuro que tenía, lo que era sorpréndete considerando que Wendy solo lo había hecho cinco. Cuando llegaron al primer piso a ambos les llego el sonido de una conocida y algo detestada conversación.

-Ese camión esta obstaculizando la entrada de mi negocio, no creas que no te voy a cobrar por eso Dragneel. Y no creas que aceptare un no como respuesta, pues el hermano ese tuyo se ganó una buena fortuna…-Levy miro de mala manera a la dueña del edificio, quien a pesar de vestir una bata descolorida y un peinado digno de una bruja trataba de intimidar a Jeral con sus palabras, aunque el chico parecía ignorarla para centrarse en lo que hacían los chicos de la mudanza. Al verlos el peli azul les dio una pequeña sonrisa y se alejó de la vieja, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

-Ninguna de esas cosas es frágil, ¿no? Dénselas a los chicos para que las suban al camión rápido. No creo soportar a la Sra. Bridge mucho más tiempo. -les indico mientras seguía el camino que ambos acababan de dejar. Natsu y Levy se miraron antes de continuar como si nada. La Sra. Bridge se les quedo mirando con enfado mientras terminaban con las cajas y ambos hermanos huían de la escena antes de que se le ocurriese a la señora con que más molestarlos.

Al llegar arriba Levy no se sorprendió de ver a todos reunidos en la sala-comedor-cocina del pequeño apartamento y como tantas veces había hecho en el pasado, todavía se preguntaba como siete personas podían caber en ese lugar tan apretujado.

-Ya solo queda esto. -comento Wendy de la nada mirando la caja que ella y Juvia tenían en los brazos. -Así que… eso sería todo.

-No puedo creer que solo falte eso. -rio Chelia mientras miraba a sus hermanos con algo de diversión. -Juraría que la mitad de las cosas de Natsu se quedarían aquí.

-Oye! -se quejó el chico mientras los otros reían. Al dejar de reír se hizo un algo incómodo silencio mientras todos se perdían un momento en sus memorias en el lugar.

-Saben algo? Creo que Juvia va a extrañar un poco este lugar-comentó la peli azul mirando alrededor con nostalgia.

-Yo también. -acepto Chelia sonriéndole a su hermana y ganándose que todos la miraran con una ceja alzada. -Qué? El que me alegrase de la casa nueva no significa que no me guste este sitio.

-Es nostálgico, ¿no? Pasaron muchas cosas…-comentó Meredy con un aire pensativo y algo triste. Jeral le puso una mano en el hombro para animarla un poco. Levy sintiendo que el ambiente comenzaba a opacarse aplaudió llamando la atención de todos.

-Sé que tenemos muchas memorias en este lugar, pero si nos centramos en eso no disfrutaremos lo que viene. Así que no se amarguen tanto ahora, ¿sí? -los chicos la miraron hasta que Natsu rio y le alboroto el pelo, desacomodando la banda que tenía en la cabeza. -Natsu, no hagas eso! Ya no tengo siete años.

-Es que me robaste las palabras de la boca. - acepto el chico para luego mirar a la puerta. -Bueno, creo que ya nos tardamos suficiente. Hora de partir. -Los demás asintieron mientras desfilaban fuera del lugar. Levy miro hacia atrás un momento y salió con una sonrisa. Al llegar abajo se encontraron nuevamente con la reprimenda de la vieja señora, pero a ella se habían unido algunos vecinos a desearles un buen viaje y recordarles volver de vez en cuando. Mientras Natsu y Meredy se despedían en lo que Jeral le entregaba las laves a la señora, las otras cuatro se subieron en el auto lo más cómodas que podían.

Este auto era uno que Natsu había comprado de segunda mano para viajes familiares, lo cual era de cierta forma agradable porque Levy no quería pensar en el jaleo que harían si fuesen en transporte público. Lo único que Levy podía decir al respecto, aparte de que era una camioneta Mazda, era que adoraba el espacio que tenía para que no viajasen cargándose unos a otros. Chelia y Wendy se subieron a la parte de atrás mientras ella y Juvia se apoderaron de los asientos del medio. Unos minutos después Meredy se sentó en el asiento del conductor mirando divertida a su copiloto, Natsu. Era obvio que Jeral guiaría a los tipos de la mudanza.

-Bueno… Entonces ya nos vamos. -acepto Meredy encendiendo el auto. Ante el sonido del motor la chica acaricio el volante antes de mirar atrás. -Listas chicas para una nueva vida?

-Hai!-aceptaron las cuatro con alegría.

-Ey, que yo también estoy aquí. -se quejó Natsu con mala cara. Meredy lo ignoro.

-Entonces nos vamos. -indico mientras comenzaba la marcha, trayendo como consecuencia que Natsu terminase contra la puerta con la cara azulada, provocando unas risas en el auto. Levy dejo de reír un rato para ver el edificio antes de irse, centrándose después en el resto del pueblo. Aparte de que creció en ese lugar y un par de cosas más, no les tenía mucho cariño a las calles ni al parque. Aunque no negaría que os extrañaría.

La peli celeste se fijó alrededor mirando a su familia. Chelia y Wendy estaban sentadas de espalda al frente, atentas a todo lo que dejaban atrás, mientras que Juvia y Meredy comenzaban una conversación sobre alguna cosa que no le interesaba. Natsu estaba mareado, pero Levy podía afirmar que miraba por la ventana con nostalgia.

Cuando dejaron el pueblo y comenzaron a transitar por la alargada carretera, todos menos Meredy y Levy se habían quedado dormidos. "Debió de ser por la emoción, ¿no?" Levy sonrió con sus pensamientos y saco su libreta de la bolsa que llevaba consigo. Leyó brevemente lo último que escribió, antes de mirar con reproche al frente mientras sacaba un bolígrafo para escribir.

"Quería escribir antes, pero cierto idiota que tengo por hermano apenas nos dejó tranquilas con los preparativos de la mudanza y estaba cansada. Ahora también lo estoy, pero si no aprovecho para escribir es posible que se me olvide con toda la excitación que trae llegar a un lugar desconocido.

Como ya escribí, esto va a ser una especie de diario-historia sobre mi familia, así que para hacerlo más…entendible, creo que debería comenzar a presentarlos, ¿no? Mencione sus nombres antes pero no creo que sea suficiente.

Comenzando conmigo, ya dije que mi nombre es Levy. Soy la quinta de los siete hermanos Dragneel, tercera de las chicas y de los peli azules, por así decirlo… En apariencia puedo decir que mi pelo es un azul celeste (Aunque ya lo dije), tengo ojos castaños, piel clara, delgada y…algo baja. Tengo dieciséis años.

Siguiendo, como se da a saber tengo seis hermanos. Dos chicos y cuatro chicas. El mayor de todos es Jeral. Créanlo o no tiene veintisiete años, aunque según dicen parece de veinte. Es de pelo azul, ojos verdes oscuro y tiene un extraño tatuaje en la cara que según dice Natsu se lo hizo por una apuesta. A pesar de ello es un gran abogado y creo que es el favorito del jefe de su trabajo. Es serio y callado, pero es un buen hermano.

La siguiente es línea es Meredy, con veintidós años cumplidos la semana antepasada. Yo diría que es una chica con un extraño sentido del humor que parece comportarse como una niña madura. Tiene el pelo rosa como mamá y muy largo… De pequeña lo tenía corto, pero después se lo dejo crecer. Este año inicia la universidad por ciertos motivos…pero hablare después de ello, aunque ahora que lo pienso no sé qué carrera va a tomar…"

Levy alzo la vista de lo que había escrito y se quedó mirando a la conductora del vehículo un rato. Meredy la miro un momento por el retrovisor y sonrió animada, haciendo que la peli celeste le imitara por instinto. Levy miro a su acompañante dormida y volvió a escribir.

"Los que siguen son Juvia y Natsu. Ella es peli azul y tiene ojos azules, lo que resalta bastante con su piel algo pálida y su actitud seria y calmada. Siempre hemos pensado que ella es como el agua, gentil y serena, pero no por ello puede crear un gran problema. Natsu es lo contrario a Juvia, como el fuego el siempre anda inquieto y es muy animado, además de ser algo incomprensible pero responsable… Él es peli rosa y tiene ambos ojos de color verde oscuro, sorprendentemente. Los dos son muy buenos hermanos, entre ellos y con los demás… Pero las pocas veces que hablan juntos debo decir que dan miedo…. Tienen diecisiete.

Les sigo yo, obviamente. Después de mi viene Chelia con sus catorce años, pelo rosa algo oscuro, ojos azulados y una torpeza muy notable. También es algo quejumbrosa, pero creo que lo hace para aliviar los aires. Debo decir que, aunque no lo aparenta es fuerte y siempre que hay problemas no duda en ir a ayudar.

Por último, pero no menos importante, esta Wendy. Tiene doce, pronto trece, cabello azul, y ojos castaños. Suele comportarse de forma muy educada para una niña de su edad, y a veces es algo tímida, pero es la persona más amable y cariñosa que se puede encontrar. Al igual que Chelia es algo torpe, pero en ella se ve tierno…"

-Y por qué en mí no se ve tierno, eh? -Levy dio un respingo por otra interrupción y miro atrás notando como Chelia leía por encima de su hombro antes de mirarla con el ceño fruncido. -Además no soy torpe.

-No deberías leer las cosas de los demás por encima del hombro. -refunfuño Levy cerrando la libreta con molestia antes de encarar a la peli rosa. Wendy se asomó sobre el asiento al lado de esta.

-Que estabas escribiendo Levy? -pregunto con curiosidad

-Por así decirlo un breve… no tan breve relato. -contesto la mencionada con menos molestia. -Y cuando se despertaron?

-Cuando pasábamos por el puente levadizo… ¿No me digas que no lo notaste? -comento Chelia con tono de reproche. Levy se rasco detrás de la oreja mientras soltaba una risa nerviosa "Estaba demasiado concentrada…" Chelia suspiro y miro a Meredy. - ¿Falta mucho, Meredy?

-No mucho la verdad-comento la chica mirándola un momento por el espejo. Meredy desvió la mirada a un lado y sonrió. -Por cierto, esa es la escuela a la que asistirán la próxima semana. -ni dicho ni echo todas se asomaron hacia el lado que miro Meredy mientras bajaban las ventanas para ver mejor.

Había un muro alto que limitaba la vista, pero podían ver la estructura de los edificios que formaban el colegio con perfección. El lugar a simple vista parecía enorme y tras el rápido vistazo que tuvieron al pasar por la verja frontal quedo en claro que lo era. Levy volvió a sentarse emocionada por eso.

-Vieron el gimnasio? ¿Eso era el gimnasio verdad? -comenzó a decir Chelia sorprendida. - Eso era un gimnasio.

-Estas preguntando o afirmando? -se rio Juvia mientras juntaba las manos. -Y parece que tiene piscina...

-Yo no vi que tuviera…-comentó Wendy aun mirándola desde atrás. Al rato miro al frente con algo de duda. -Qué escuela es?

-Creo que se llamaba Fairy Tail o algo así…-contesto Meredy con calma. -Y no te preocupes, es secundaria completa. -Wendy dejo soltar un suspiro y miro a las chicas sonriendo.

-Entonces estaremos los cinco en la misma escuela no? Aunque solo sea por este año…

-Vamos, no te adelantes demasiado-la calmo Levy con una sonrisa, aunque después se puso a mirar al techo con un brillo alrededor. -Pero para un lugar como ese la biblioteca será enorme…-todas rieron un momento hasta que Levy pareció recordar algo que le saco de su trance. -Y donde está la biblioteca pública?

-No creo que eso sea lo más importante…-comento Chelia con una gota. Meredy rio y dio un giro a la izquierda. -Pero como iremos hasta allá? No he visto ninguna parada de autobús.

-Cómo crees? -interrogo Meredy con algo de burla. Chelia rezongo por lo bajo, haciendo que la peli rosa mayor riera. -Es broma. La parada del metro estaba más adelante. SI quieren coger un autobús deberían esperar…. Más o menos aquí. -comento mientras pasaban al lado de una parada un poco llena. Wendy y Chelia se le quedaron mirando un rato. Siguieron unos minutos más preguntando direcciones de cosas sueltas y riendo cuando Meredy se perdía al explicar.

Pronto pasaron a un área donde había más árboles y menos casas, y tras un rato pudieron ver la entrada a una zona residencial de buen aspecto, en donde todas las casas tenían dos pisos e inclusive vieron una de tres. Las chicas miraban alrededor sorprendidas en lo que Meredy giraba otra vez y seguía recto por la calle, donde al final de esta vieron el camión de mudanza frente a la casa de la esquina. -Ahí es, ¿no? -comentó Wendy algo emocionada.

-Correcto. -acepto Meredy deteniendo el vehículo detrás del camión. Casi como si le hubiesen avisado, Natsu se levantó y abrió la puerta para tomar grandes bocanadas de aire antes de cerrar de un portazo. Meredy se asomó por encima del auto para mirarlo mal antes de bajarse, seguida de las demás, quienes miraban la casa con una mezcla de admiración y perplejidad. "Es enorme…"

Al igual que las casas alrededor era de dos pisos, con un pequeño balcón en la parte delantera del segundo, justo donde estaba el espacio de la puerta. Había un techo al lado que parecía tener tamaño para cubrir dos autos y alrededor de la casa había un muro bajo que terminaba con unas lindas verjas marrones y enredadas. A eso se le sumaba el terreno alrededor de la casa que era algo más grande que el de las demás. En sí, una casa de ensueño.

-Y Natsu compro esto? -comento Levy con incredulidad, logrando que el chico la mirase molesto antes de que se acercaran a Jeral, quien había dado órdenes de desempacar. El peli azul sonrió y miro la casa por lo que su hermana continuo. -Ya venía con el muro y todo? Creí que las casas nuevas no tenían…

-Cierto, pero esta antes era de mi jefe. Él se mudó cuando le quedo algo pequeña…

-Pequeña? -comento Wendy con una gota. Jeral asintió.

-A finales del año pasado. -continuo como si nada. -Como sabía que yo quería traerlos a Magnolia desde hace un tiempo me dio una oferta por ella, ya que estaba algo desgastada, pero no podría pagarla de todas maneras. Cuando Natsu se ganó la lotería ambos lo vimos como una oportunidad. Así que técnicamente pagamos al contado.

-Todavía huele un poco raro por la pintura, pero pronto será como en casa. -añadió Natsu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Las chicas se miraron alegres y contentas antes de que Meredy comenzara a adelantarse

-Qué esperan? ¡Bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar!

.

* * *

 **Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Espero sus comentarios y Hasssta Luego.**


	3. Cap 2: Mi habitación media

**Muy buenas a todos. Soy Neko y les traigo un nuevo capitulo de "Hermanos". Espero disfuten.**

 **Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima, la historia, Mía.**

* * *

Cap. 2

Mi habitación… media.

-Gracias! -grito Natsu al camión que se alejaba, Recibiendo un pitido como respuesta. El chico sonrió y cerro la reja mientras se acercaba al resto de la familia.-Eran buenos chicos.

-Después de que casi los matas por intentar robar, cualquiera lo seria-ironizo Levy entrecerrando los ojos. Natsu hizo un moflete y miro a un lado.

-No te quejen eran tus cosas-contesto con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-No es que me queje, solo recalco lo obvio. -fue la respuesta de la peli celeste, logrando que entre ellos saltaran chispas de pelea. Jeral se metió en medio y los separo.

-Ya basta-regaño mirándolos con la autoridad propia del hermano mayor logrando que ellos mirasen a otro lado molestos. Jeral los ignoro y entro a la casa, seguido del resto.

Levy tenía que admitir que no se había fijado bien cuando entro, pues querían bajar las cosas lo antes posible. La puerta estaba colocada en un costado de una entrada pre hecha, llevándolos directamente a lo que parecía la sala de la casa. Caminando un poco adentro pudo notar que, en el otro lado, enfrente de la ventana había un comedor de ocho puestos colocados frente a lo que indiscutiblemente era la entrada a la cocina, que junto las escaleras rectas enmarcaban un pasillo por el que se veían tres puertas. Al lado de las escaleras había una puerta que daba a la sala, pero que estaba cerrada. Y para rematar el lugar se veía enorme.

-Muy bien. -comenzó a presentar Jeral en lo que las chicas se sentaban en las sillas del comedor y admiraban la mesa. -Como saben este es el comedor, enfrente de la puerta está la sala y aquí delante la cocina. La puerta al fondo del pasillo es el baño, la que está del lado de la cocina es la de la lavandería y la que está detrás de las escaleras es la que lleva al estudio o el cuarto de Natsu. -indico mientras los señalaba.

-Porque ese es el cuarto de Natsu?-pregunto Wendy algo sorprendida. EL peli rosa fue quien le contesto.

-Esta casa originalmente tiene solo tres habitaciones. Podíamos haber dormido de dos en dos, pero ahora que Meredy está en la universidad va a quedarse despierta hasta tarde y no dejara dormir a quien la acompañe. Así que decidimos usar el estudio como otro dormitorio. -fue la explicación del chico hasta que suspiro molesto. -Lo malo es que el baño de este piso es solo medio baño, así que debo subir arriba para bañarme.

-Entonces por qué escogiste esa habitación? -pregunto Levy algo extrañada. EL chico sonrió con suficiencia y algo de secretismo.

-Está al lado de la cocina. -y a todos se les cayó una gota. Natsu las miro algo divertido y después a Jeral para que continuara.

-EH… Arriba hay tres habitaciones, una de ellas con baño propio. -A las chicas se les ilumino el rostro y se miraron entre ellas. -Esa habitación es la que compartirán Levy y Juvia. La otra es de Chelia y Wendy. No se preocupen por identificarlas, Natsu se encargó de ello. -termino el mayor con su explicación. - Alguna pregunta?

-Cuál de las habitaciones tiene el balcón? -pregunto Chelia con curiosidad. Jeral negó.

-Ninguna lo tiene. Esa es como una habitación no cerrada que actúa como área de reunión personal, un estar. -contesto el joven con calma- Decidimos que esa será el área de los libros y de la computadora. Otra cosa?

-Cuando compraron este comedor? Es muy lindo. -pregunto Juvia acariciando la madera. Meredy se le adelanto a los chicos.

-Lo compramos hace unas semanas. La novia de Jeral lo escogió con especial cariño para sus cuñados. -comentó guiñando un ojo. EL mencionado se sonrojo ligeramente ante la risa baja que soltaron sus hermanos, y tras lanzarle una mirada molesta a Meredy, se aclaró la garganta. La chica rio otro poco. -Además no es lo único que se compró. Aunque el jefe de Jeral dejo algunos muebles viejos, con la ayuda de ella fuimos a escoger los que harían falta, como el refrigerador, la estufa y unos cachivaches más…

-Ya quiero conocer a mi futura cuñada. -comentó Levy mirando pícaramente a su hermano peli azul.

-Yo no pensaría en eso tan rápido. -soltó Natsu con un aura algo depresiva, para sorpresa de todos. Jeral lo fulmino con la mirada logrando que su hermano menor sudase frio. -Eh… ¿Porque no mejor van a ver los cuartos?

-Tienes razón.-acepto Meredy poniéndose de pie y agarrando una caja chica con su nombre. Se dio la vuelta y miro a los demás.-Bien! Cada una agarre una caja y a correr!

-SI!-aceptaron la chicas yendo a agarrar sus cosas. Natsu miro a Meredy molesto

-Hay chicos aquí, ¿recuerdas? -espeto agarrando una de sus cajas.

-La minoría no vale. -aseguro Meredy guiñándole un ojo y haciendo que él le gruñese, para diversión de sus hermanas y de Jeral.

-Bueno, mejor subimos. -comentó Levy iniciando a subir la escalera. Apenas llego al descansillo del segundo piso pudo apreciar una puerta en blanco que seguramente era el baño y otra con una pegatina en la puerta con las letras 'C &W' "Que original" pensó la peli celeste con una gota en lo que seguía su camino por el pasillo hacia donde estaba la terraza.

-Es en serio, que letras más cutres-escucho a Chelia quejándose mientras Levy se asomó al mencionado, casi dejando caer la caja que llevaba. Era del tamaño de un cuarto normal, pero para Levy lo que más le sorprendía era que la pared que coincide con el cuarto de Chelia y Wendy solo estaba formada de libreros con algunos estantes llenos. Al lado de la pared externa estaba una mesa para computadora, un archivador y varios estantes y del otro lado, donde estaba la puerta con la letra 'M', había otro librero más lleno que los otros. Todo perfectamente iluminado por la puerta corrediza que llevaba al balconcito. "Este es el paraíso del hogar" acepto Levy casi babeando. Tras una sacudida de la cabeza, Levy trato de ignorar los libros y el excelente lugar para leer dándose la vuelta, chocando de inmediato con Juvia quien le sonrió con algo de comprensión.

-Juvia cree que mejor comprobamos primero nuestra habitación. -comentó señalado la puerta de la pared de donde estaban las escaleras, que tenía unas claras 'J & L'.

-Y como es la de Chelia? -pregunto Levy ya más atenta y desviando la mirada a donde debería estar la peli rosa justo en el momento en que la chica entraba a la habitación murmurando lo genial que era. Wendy miro a las mayores con un gesto de disculpa antes de seguirla. -Bueno, si ella quedo así… Vamos a ver. -y sin muchos preparativos agarro la manija y empujo la puerta.

Lo primero que vio fue una cama. AL entrar pudo notar que había otra exactamente igual en la pared contraria de la habitación. Ambas tenían gabeteros en la parte de abajo. Había dos escritorios idénticos, de color blanquecino y con varias puertas y cajones, varias repisas y un espejo de cuerpo completo. Era como si literalmente hubieran dividido el cuarto en dos y puesto los muebles como si fuesen un reflejo opuesto.

-Nada mal. -comentó Juvia entrando detrás de Levy, quien colocó su caja en el escritorio que estaba justo en medio de las dos ventanas del cuarto. Juvia dejo su caja en la cama de la esquina, y se acercó a una puerta al lado del espejo. - Juvia imagina que esto será el… Vaya.

-Que sucede Juvia?-pregunto Levy al notar su tono de sorpresa.

-Tenemos un armario enorme.-contesto logrando que Levy se acercase y viese el closet interno que tenían. Ambas entraron y miraron los armarios alrededor de la pared con algo de duda. -Juvia se pregunta porque harían un armario así…

-No lo sé, pero esta puerta lleva al baño. -comentó Levy abriendo otra puerta que estaba dentro. -Mira es una ducha… No sé porque me siento decepcionada. -rio la peli celeste mientras salían del armario. -Este lugar es genial…

-Me alegra escuchar eso. -las dos miraron a la puerta para ver al resto de los chicos mirándolas con una sonrisa. Natsu se recostó del marco de la puerta antes de continuar- Ahora vamos, ya que todos conocemos los cuartos…

-Deberíamos comenzar a arreglar las demás partes de la casa, ¿no? -termino Juvia por él, haciendo que ambos rieran por lo bajo y causándole una gota a las otras tres. -Donde esta Jeral?

-Va a comprar pizza para cenar, así que si quieren un pedido especial díganlo rápido, ¿vale? -todos asintieron y Juvia los siguió fuera de la habitación. Levy iba a seguirla, pero se detuvo un momento para quitarse la bolsa y colocarla en el pupitre que quería. Sonrió un momento y salió de la habitación, encontrándose a todos reunidos junto a la escalera.

-Qué pasa? ¿No iban a comprar pizza? -pregunto curiosa asomándose, viendo como Natsu agarraba un martillo y comenzaba a poner algo en la pared.

-Van a colocar la foto aquí antes de que Jeral vaya… ¿No te molesta verdad? -comento Wendy con algo de pena. Levy negó y le sonrió, uniéndose a sus hermanas para ver como el peli rosa terminaba su trabajo y Jeral le pasaba un portarretratos desde debajo de la escalera. Natsu sonrió y lo coloco lo mejor que pudo, alejándose al final para ver el resultado.

-Nada mal, ¿eh? -interrogo con una cálida sonrisa. Levy asintió y se centró en la fotografía. En ella había diez personas, tres adultos y siete niños. El único hombre del cuadro se veía como un hombre mayor con un cabello que oscilaba entre el blanco y el rojo, acompañado de ojos verdosos penetrantes, cara seria y una sonrisa gentil; que se encontraba colocando una de sus manos sobre la inconfundible cabeza de un sonriente niño peli rosa que estaba abrazando por los hombros a una algo penosa Juvia, compartiendo su bufanda con ella. En el otro lado había una mujer mayor con un cabello blanquecino atado en una larga coleta, mirando a la cámara a través de sus gafas con ojos azules llenos de cariño y astucia, contrastando con la niña peli azul de unos cuantos años y enormes y tiernos ojos castaños que cargaba en brazos, chupándose un dedo. En el medio se encontraba una mujer de rostro amable y aire maternal que miraba a la cámara con unos ojos bicolor, el derecho verdoso y el izquierdo azulado, que a pesar de ser una foto transmitían calma y cariño. Ella estaba cargando a otra niña de cabellos rosas, algo más oscuros que los suyos, que miraba a la cámara con una expresión curiosa. Al lado de ella había un joven e inconfundible Jeral, quien estaba sujetando por los hombros a una ligeramente sonriente Meredy de pelo corto. Entre Jeral y la señora estaba en el suelo Levy abriendo los brazos con una gran sonrisa para la cámara.

-Buenos Tiempos, ¿eh? -comentó Jeral con una leve sonrisa

-Si… Aun podía ver completamente. -asintió Natsu con tono divertido, logrando que Juvia le diese un zape. -Uch! ¡¿Eso por qué?!

-Acabas de arruinar la atmosfera, idiota.-le comento la chica con ojos serios, lo que produjo unas sonrisas divertidas. Jeral asintió y bajo las escaleras.

-Me retiro. El que no quiera pizza de anchoas y aceitunas que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

-Espera!

-Eso no!

-No es justo!

-No está mal.

-Tu cállate. -Levy rio divertida por la escena y sin dudarlo bajo para unirse a ella.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Levy dejo salir un enorme bostezo sin siquiera contenerse un poco, logrando captar la atención de Juvia, quien ya estaba estrenando su cama y trataba de disfrutarla.

-Si estas cansada mejor duérmete. -le comento la mayor con algo de sueño. -Así de paso apagas la luz… Deberíamos decirle a Natsu que compre lámparas de noche… Eres molesta.

-Solo déjame escribir unas cosas más y después me acuesto, ¿vale? -contesto su hermana rascándose un ojo. Juvia asintió y se acostó de nuevo, dándole la espalda. Levy se sacudió un poco y retomo la escritura en su libreta.

"… y así pusieron la foto. Me encanta, porque es de cuando estábamos todos, con mamá, la abuela Grandine y el abuelo Igneel. Lastimosamente poco después llego el tiempo de los abuelos y al rato les siguió mamá, pero me alegra que una memoria de ellos nos acompañe.

Con eso creo que relate todo lo importante que sucedió hoy. Sinceramente no había pensado que la casa seria así de grande, pero no niego que me encanta. AH! Y ya sé porque Natsu quería el estudio como su habitación. Al igual que en el balcón hay una puerta corrediza de vidrio, así que es un área algo delicada tanto como posibles robos como por ser observados… Ese chico es un mal actor, pero no negare que es mejor que un perro guardián. Eso sonó horrible… Bueno.

Al parecer mañana iremos al centro comercial para comprar algo de ropa y los uniformes de la escuela. ¿Puedes creer que es semi-privada? Jeral nos comentó que su novia se graduó de ella y que es algo pesada, pero un gran centro educativo que combina varios modelos de enseñanza para cubrir de la mejor manera lo que dictan a sus estudiantes. Ya me muero por entrar y ver que me puede sorprender. Pero aun así…creo que ya tengo los nervios del primer día.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora. Mejor me voy a dormir. No sé qué hora es, porque no hay reloj aquí… Creo que le pediré a Natsu que compre uno… Aunque deberíamos de comenzar a ahorrar después de mañana, quien sabe. Bueno… Buenas noches."

Y cerro el cuaderno.

* * *

 **Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Espero sus comentarios! Nos vemos**


	4. Cap 3: Erza Scarlet

**Hola chicos! Bienvenidos a "Hermanos, Soy Neko y hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo! Comenzamos a traer a un querido y adorado personaje para todos.. El titulo lo dice, así que no diré más.**

 **Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Cap. 3

Erza Scarlet

.

-Ey! ¡Yo estaba primero! -soltó Chelia desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones. -No es justo Meredy!

-Camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente-se escuchó la amortiguada voz de la chica mencionada en el pasillo, antes de que sonara el abrir de la ducha. Levy dejo de mirar la puerta con una gota cuando Chelia comenzó a soltar pestes de la mayor y continuo con lo que estaba haciendo tras haberse vestido para salir con su traje naranja favorito.

"Aprovecho para escribir que uno de los problemas que siempre ha habido en casa es el relacionado al uso del baño. Como nuestro apartamento solo tenía uno (que yo consideraba como medio), tomamos la costumbre de hacer fila y cole para ir al baño, el ultimo tenía la tarea obligatoria de limpiarlo así que nadie quería ese puesto. La única de nosotros que nunca ha tenido que hacerlo es Juvia, porque siempre es quien se levanta primero. Natsu y Meredy rara vez lo hacen, así que técnicamente es una pelea que tenemos entre las menores de la casa en las que casi siempre Chelia sale perdiendo. Ahora que Juvia y Yo compartimos cuarto, la pelea parece que se va a reducir un poco… Pero solo un poco por lo que puedo escuchar. Y eso que no he contado que ahora tiene que lavar la bañera del otro baño.

Continuando con lo otro, Natsu no lo dijo pero se porque quiere que vayamos al centro comercial. 1. Comprarnos las cosas de la escuela, cambiar nuestra ropa y seguramente aceptar algún capricho. 2. Le escuche hablando con Jeral sobre planes contrato de teléfonos, así que me imagino que al fin tendré uno propio. Y 3. Para que nos divirtamos un rato al conocer a la novia de Jeral.

Sinceramente esta última es la que más me cautiva: Los únicos que la conocen personalmente son Natsu y Meredy, Juvia ha hablado con ella por teléfono, pero los tres tratan hasta su nombre con el máximo secretetismo posible. Para rematar Jeral les sigue el juego porque le parece divertido dejarnos a las menores en la oscuridad de su vida amorosa.

¿Me pregunto cómo será… Alta? Baja? Tendrá el cabello oscuro y largo o corto y claro… Lo único que estoy segura es que tendrá un carácter fuerte, porque mi hermano es medio masoquista en sus relaciones, debo admitir."

-Ya nos vamos. -Levy miro a Wendy, quien estaba en la puerta, y asintió para ponerse en pie mientras cerraba la libreta y la guardaba en su bolso de lado, el cual llevaba en ese momento. Wendy la espero y juntas bajaron la escalera.- Cuando termines de escribir tu relato espero nos lo muestres.

-Dado por hecho-contesto la mayor con una sonrisa mientras ambas salían de la casa, encontrándose a una molesta Meredy mirándola con fastidio. -Que paso?

-Que vamos tarde! Ya Jeral y E…su novia están esperándonos. Además de que tiene ciertos documentos que debemos leer. -les regaño la peli rosa mientras las empujaba hacia el auto. Dentro todos estaban sentados como el día anterior… menos una persona. -Natsu sale en un rato, así que súbanse ya! -las dos chicas obedecieron y Meredy arrancó el auto, comenzando a salir de la casa por el portón. Cuando ya estuvieron en plena calle Natsu salió de la casa, cerró la puerta y corrió al frente antes de que la verja del portón se cerrase sola. El chico le dio un golpecito al auto antes de subirse. -Eso es peligroso sabes?

-De hecho, fue genial. -le contesto el chico con una sonrisa, antes de mirar sobre su asiento a las demás. -Están listas? -tras un asentimiento general, el auto continuo su camino. Tardaron casi cuarenta minutos en llegar, cosa que a opinión de Levy era molesta, y sin dejarse sorprender por el lugar escogido caminaron rápidamente por los pasillos hasta la plaza central. -Ahí están. -señalo Natsu a una de las mesas que estaban cerca de la plaza, donde un par de personas estaban sentados frente a una pastelería.

A medida que Levy se acercaba podía aceptar plenamente que la chica que acompañaba a su hermano era hermosa. Largo cabello escarlata, ojos calculadores pero amables, una buena figura, y un porte muy elegante. Llevando solo una camiseta jeans y zapatillas tenía toda la pinta de ser una modelo. Cuando estuvieron cerca de la mesa, la desconocida y Jeral se levantaron para saludarlos.

-Hola chicos-saludó Jeral con calma, para después presentar a la chica con la mano. -Les quiero presentar, o representar en cierto caso, a mi novia, Erza Scarlet.

-Mucho gusto. -acepto la chica con una leve inclinación de la cabeza y una sonrisa. Las tres menores inclinaron la cabeza como respuesta algo desconcertadas por la presentación... O a quien les presentaban.

-Es un placer conocerte personalmente, Erza. -se adelantó Juvia teniéndole una mano a la pelirroja.

-Igualmente, Juvia. -acepto Erza apretándosela. Ambas se miraron como si se retasen un rato hasta que rieron por lo bajo y se soltaron. Wendy dio un paso al frente detrás de su hermana.

-Etto…Soy Wendy, un placer conocerla Erza-san. -se presentó la pequeña de la familia con cierta ternura propia de ella, recibiendo un apretón de manos de la pelirroja.

-Un placer Wendy. - contesto con cariño, sonrojando a la menor.

-Yo soy Levy. -se presentó la peli celeste sin saber muy bien que decir. "Es obvio que nos conoce…" acepto con una sonrisa algo forzada, alzando la mano solo para saludar.

-Y yo Chelia. -termino la peli rosa con un aire alegre, aunque de inmediato puso cara de felicidad con un ligero aire rosa alrededor. -Y déjeme decirle Erza-san, que estoy contenta que el antisocial de mi hermano haya conocido a una chica ten hermosa como usted.

-Gracias por el cumplido. -acepto Erza asintiendo con la cabeza, jugando un poco con su cabello. Jeral miro a las dos con una gota, mientras Natsu se reía abiertamente por el comentario. - Un placer conocerlas a todas. -Las chicas asintieron y se formó un muy raro silencio entre todos los presentes.

-Nos vamos? -dijeron dos personas a la vez, haciendo que Natsu y Juvia se mirasen con un ligero aire divertido y cambiando con ello el ambiente del lugar.

-No hagan eso…-sollozo Levy con unas líneas azules bajo el ojo, para risa de sus hermanas y Erza. Los mellizos la ignoraron y empezaron a caminar, guiando al grupo. -Y a donde vamos primero? -pregunto la chica tras un rato. Natsu la miro un momento y luego cruzo los brazos tratando de ganar una actitud seria.

-Ahora que nos vamos a instalar en un lugar más grande considero que es necesario que cada una tenga su propio teléfono móvil. No será de último modelo, pero servirá para mantenernos al tanto. -comento el chico, logrando que sus hermanas soltasen un grito de emoción y se chocasen las manos. Natsu las miro divertido, pero recupero el aire serio. -Pero solo lo hago para que podamos comunicarnos, cualquier otra cosa que parezca innecesaria no se los comprare.

-Hablas como si fueras el mayor de todos, Natsu-comento Erza, logrando que el chico se sonrojase un poco.

-Es la costumbre…-acepto rascándose la cabeza.

-Aunque de verdad me sorprendes por lo que dijiste. -continuo Erza hablando con calma. -Muchas personas que obtienen tal cantidad de dinero suelen ir directo a comprar todo aquello que puedan que antes no.-La pelirroja sonrió a Natsu. -Por la actitud con que te describía Jeral, pensé que exageraba con lo buen administrador que eras. -El peli rosa fulmino al mencionado con la mirada antes de continuar con la conversación con una sonrisa apenada.

-No diría que soy muy diferente a lo que dijiste… Yo también gaste el dinero en algo que antes no podía comparar, pero solo las cosas que consideraba necesarias. -acepto Natsu con voz serena, pero aun sonriendo con alegría. -Es cierto que me di el capricho de que la casa fuera grande, de un auto igual, muebles nuevos y todo lo que haremos hoy -rio un momento por ello, con un tono oscuro alrededor antes de recuperarse, dejando a Levy con una gota. -Pero no por ello me voy a gastar todo. Aún hay cosas a futuro que me preocupa no tener dinero para ellas, así que trato de administrarlo bien y no gastarlo en caprichos del momento.

-Si Natsu quisiera sería un excelente inversionista. -comento Wendy, logrando que Erza riera un poco. -En serio. Aunque no lo parece Natsu es bueno en contabilidad y leyendo la bolsa.

-Aunque no lo parece…-repitió el mencionado con un aura oscura.

-Vamos Natsu, no es para tanto. -le consoló Juvia con una sonrisa ligera. La chica miro a un lado y le detuvo.-Que tal si compramos los teléfonos aquí? Este local era muy confiable en nuestra área.

-Hai…-acepto el chico con algo de pesar.

OoO-45 minutos despues-OoO

-Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! ¡Por favor! -suplicaba Natsu a Jeral como si fuese un niño chiquito, atrayendo las miradas curiosas de la gente mientras las chicas trataban de evitar mirar la penosa escena con gotas en la cabeza, centrándose como podían en leer las cajas de sus nuevos móviles, por tener algo que hacer.

-Natsu no vas a gastar doscientos dólares en un juego que no tienes tiempo de jugar. -le comento Jeral con seriedad absoluta. -Además tú mismo hablaste del tema, ¿recuerdas? -Natsu fingió demencia.

\- "Y no gastarlo en caprichos del momento"-repitió Chelia con voz profunda y actitud seria, imitando el gesto de Natsu. Wendy y Levy se rieron abiertamente, dejando a las otras con una risa ligera. Natsu las miro molesto y algo avergonzado.

-Es…Es solo que Natsu vio la versión limitada de ese juego que Natsu siempre ha querido jugar y Natsu… eh… etto. -El chico se sonrojo profundamente y tras una tos falsa recupero un poco la compostura. -Es solo que me gustaría tenerlo. -Erza se le quedo mirando extrañada, Juvia negando con la cabeza y el resto riéndose. "Modo Juvia desactivado" pensó rápidamente Levy, divertida. Su peli rosa hermano desvió la mirada y comenzó a alejarse de la tienda con firmeza. -Solo sigamos y ya….

-Y Natsu no va a patalear de nuevo? -pregunto Meredy colocándose a su lado. El chico la ignoro y siguió caminando, dejándola reída. -Nunca me cansaré de verlo en Modo Juvia.

-En serio dejen de llamarlo así…-pidió la peli azul mencionada con un suspiro. Juvia después miro a Erza con una sonrisa amable. -No sabía que era tan buena con la tecnología, Erza-san.

-No lo soy. Un amigo mío conoce del tema y siempre me dice los pros y contra de cada máquina que sale. -contesto Erza con un suspiro. -Se que tiene buenas intenciones, pero a veces resulta algo cansino.

-Eh? ¿Entonces Erza-san no trabaja en esas cosas? -pregunto Chelia caminando de espaldas para verla mientras hablaban.

-No. Al igual que Jeral quiero ser abogada. -fue la respuesta de la pelirroja con un claro sentimiento de suficiencia. -Solo llevo dos años estudiando, así que tendré que esforzarme mucho si quiero estar de la mano con él. -Chelia se quedó con corazones rosas con esa respuesta.

-Entonces solo tienes veinte años?!-se sorprendió Levy uniéndose a la conversación, sacando a la menor de su burbuja. Ante ese nuevo dato, todos menos Meredy se quedaron de piedra, aunque la propia preguntada no pareció notarlo y su novio pareció ignorarlo.

-En realidad tengo veintiuno. - contesto Erza con una sonrisa -Cumpliré veintidós en dos meses. -Todos los hermanos Dragneel, incluyendo a Natsu, voltearon a ver a Jeral con una mirada que decía claramente "Asalta cunas". El peli azul los miro con una gota. - Pero la edad no es lo que importa, uno debe esforzarse en cada cosa que quiera realizar. Siempre hablaba de ello en el instituto.

-Erza-san estudio en nuestra nueva escuela, ¿no? -interrogo Wendy esta vez, logrando que los demás dejasen de fulminar a Jeral con la mirada. Levy pudo notar por el rabillo del ojo como Natsu se acercó a su hermano y le dijo algo que logro que Jeral le metiese un coscorrón. Negando con la cabeza se centró de nuevo en la conversación.

-Así es. Como conozco al director, le dije a Jeral que podía ayudar a que se matriculasen fuera del periodo asignado. -comento con simpleza, aunque después se quedó quieta recordando algo. -Es cierto, deben ir a comprar los uniformes. Vengan., conozco el lugar. -y comenzó a caminar enfrente con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro. "Definitivamente era la líder de su grupo" pensó Levy con una gota. Los demás se miraron y tras encogerse de hombros la siguieron.

Erza los llevo al segundo piso del lugar y luego por un pasillo hasta que llegaron a un local que decía "Uniformes Perfectos". La chica espero a que la alcanzaran y al verlos cerca abrió las puertas, sorprendiendo a los chicos. El local era más grande de lo que parecía y había muchas personas dentro paseando entre los diferentes lugares donde se veían desde uniformes escolares de todo tipo hasta los típicos que veían usar a las mucamas.

-Bienve… Ara, Ara, pero si es Erza. -la mencionada sonrió y se acercó a la persona que había hablado, una chica de largos cabellos blancos y un raro flequillo que vestía un sencillo vestido sin mangas rojo. -No te veía desde la reunión de Laxus del año pasado. Que te trae por aquí?

-Vengo a ayudar a comprar los uniformes de los hermanos de Jeral. Acabaron de mudarse y van a entrar al instituto este año-señalo Erza mientras les decía a los hermanos que se acercaran, cosa que hicieron cuando Jeral los empujo. La peliblanca les sonrió cálidamente.

-Mucho gusto, soy Mirajane Strauss. Estaba en la misma clase que Erza desde que éramos niñas. -se presentó la mencionada para después mirarlos a todos con una gran sonrisa. -Me imagino que son Meredy, Chelia, Wendy, Levy, Juvia y Natsu, ¿no? Espero nos llevemos bien. -termino con una gran sonrisa, logrando que los otros asintieran. -Vengan, les diré lo que necesitan. -Levy y Jeral quedaron atrás y ella le dedico una mirada de circunstancias a su hermano antes de unirse a los demás para escuchar lo que decía Mira.

-..., y el primer día deben ir al gimnasio de inmediato. Ahí es donde se anuncian los grupos para cada clase.-terminaba la chica mientras rebuscaba unas cosas. Finalmente se dio la vuelta con varias cosas en los brazos que les fue pasando a cada uno. -Este es el uniforme de verano. Y es con el que se inicia en el instituto. El otro es el uniforme de invierno que se utiliza desde mediados de agosto hasta finales de febrero.

-Nunca había escuchado algo como eso.-comento Natsu mirando el uniforme con duda.

-Yo sí. En Japón lo hacen por los cambios de temperatura que traen las estaciones. -contesto Levy con una sonrisa. Mirajane asintió.

-El instituto tiene varias bases internacionales en su esquema, la del uniforme fue tomada de Japón. -comenzó a explicar alzando una mano. -generalmente tenemos una temperatura agradable por aquí, pero los aires suelen tomar un giro brusco en esas dos estaciones, por lo que se decidió tener esos dos uniformes para evitar complicaciones en el ambiente escolar. -Levy asintió fascinada, esperando más información. -Aun así, se permite darle ciertos cambios a la apariencia, siempre y cuando no rompan la ética escolar.

-Levy, te vas a cambiar o no? -la mencionada miro hacia los vestidores, donde pudo ver a Natsu con el uniforme puesto y cara de pocos amigos, acercándose a Mira. -Oy, Mira… ¿Es necesario que me ponga esto? No se ve bien con la bufanda-indico alzando la corbata con molestia. El uniforme de verano de los chicos era un pantalón marrón, una camisa blanca con unas líneas marrones en las cortas mangas y al parecer una corbata, aunque la misma no sería muy notable debajo de la bufanda del chico, que nunca se quitaba. La albina rio.

-Sugiero que la uses la primera semana, la mayoría de los alumnos deja de usarla luego de eso y solo la llevan por razones de emergencia, como revisiones sorpresas, por ejemplo. -Natsu suspiro aliviado y se dispuso a cambiarse de nuevo. -Es mejor que también vayas a probar tu uniforme, Levy.

-Hai! -la chica se metió en uno de los vestidores y tras un rato salió para verse en el espejo. La camisa era parecida a la de Natsu, pero ella llevaba una falda de cuadros café y un lazo parecido en el pecho. Levy sonrió complacida mientras daba una vuelta, hasta que notó algo raro y miro a Mira, que aún seguía allí.

-Como supiste mi talla? -interrogo Levy sorprendida. La peli blanca se puso un dedo en los labios y le guiño el ojo, logrando que a la chica le diese un escalofrió mientras esta le pasaba el uniforme de invierno. En este la falda era algo más larga, la camisa era de mangas largas y llevaba un chaleco café con blanco de mangas largas con el logo del instituto en el pecho, cambiando el lazo por una corbata. -Este me gusta más.

-A mí me agrada el mío. -sentencio Chelia pareciendo al lado de Levy. Ella llevaba un uniforme estilo marinero de color café, con mangas y el cuello blanco con líneas café, una falda blanca con una línea café y una cinta roja en el cuello -El de invierno solo cambia a una manga larga café, una corbata roja y la falda invertida. Mira. -indico señalando a Wendy que tenía el uniforme mencionado.

-Juvia esta sorprendida que tengan uniformes diferentes. -comento la peli azul mirándose por encima de Levy, con el uniforme de invierno puesto y un gorro a juego.

-Se separan el área de preparatoria y de secundaria por ello. -indico Erza, quien sorprendentemente también tenía un uniforme. Los chicos la miraron con una gota, menos Jeral y Mira. -Lo único semejante es la hora de almuerzo, pero ambas secciones tienen su propia cafetería. -Luego se acercó a otro lugar sin problemas. -Y este es el uniforme de gimnasia-indico poniéndoselo tan rápido que nadie noto cuando se cambió. El uniforme era una camiseta blanca con cuello rojo y pantalones cortos de igual color.

-Ara, ara, no has cambiado nada Erza. -festejo Mira, quien ahora tenía puesto un uniforme de invierno de secundaria. -Esto me recuerda ese día que te gane en el triatlón de secundaria…

-Y yo cuando te gane en esgrima

-Y cuando te gane en ajedrez

-Y cundo gane en natación

-Y cuando…-siguieron recordando las dos mujeres mientras ambas eran rodeadas de un aura de pelea sin cambiar sus sonrientes caras. Los hermanos Dragneel las miraron un rato antes de ignorarlas por completo y seguir con lo suyo. Mientras los chicos escogían las otras cosas que iban a llevar, preparándose para seguir con su día, que indudablemente prometía ser largo.

OoO-6 horas despues-OoO

-Estoy muerta…-señalo Levy mientras dejaba las bolsas en el suelo de su habitación y se dejaba caer en su cama. -Nunca pensé que comprar tantas cosas pasaría de ser divertido a un dolor tan grande… Creo que el único consuelo que tengo es que volveré a probar tu comida, Juvia. Aun me pesa la pizza del desayuno…

-Hai. Ahora que tenemos ingredientes no puedo esperar a estrenar realmente esa cocina. Con lo que compramos puedo preparar un guisado con papas, arroz pintado y una ensalada de lechuga con tomate, aprovechando que aún están frescos-aseguro la peli azul con estrellitas en los ojos. "Modo Natsu activado" pensó Levy alzando una ceja y logrando que la peli azul se sonrojara al notar lo que había dicho -Es que Juvia lo estaba esperando con ansias desde que llegamos a la casa. -Termino la chica con una sonrisa apenada. Levy rio por eso y se sentó en la cama, mirando a su hermana divertida.

-Si eres tu quien cocina, sé que será un gran estreno. ¿Quieres ayuda? -se ofreció con una sonrisa, pero Juvia se puso a negar efusivamente con las manos.

-No es necesario Levy, Juvia puede hacerlo sola. -contesto la mayor mientras salía de espaldas, claramente con prisa. -Mejor ordenas tus cosas, ¿vale? Llamare cuando todo esté listo. -y sin decir más se fue. Levy miro entre divertida y molesta su camino de salida un rato, pero tras encogerse de hombros se puso en pie y se sentó en el escritorio, sacando su fiel libreta para seguir escribiendo.

"Hoy fue un día divertido y lleno de emociones. En si podría resumirlo en que me agrada la novia de Jeral, comprobé que mis hermanos están medio locos y que en serio me agrada pasear en familia…. Pero la idea es narrar todo, así que aquí voy…"

* * *

 **Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Espero sus comentarios! Hasta Luego**


	5. Cap 4: Instituto Fairy Tail

**Muy buenas a todos! Soy Neko y hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de "Hermanos" con introducción de los rivales favoritos.**

 **Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima, pero la historia es mía.**

* * *

Cap 4.

Instituto Fairy Tail

-Seguro que tienes todo? -pregunto Chelia con la ceja alzada, y curiosamente el pelo suelto, desde la mesa de desayuno de la cocina. Ya llevaba puesto su uniforme, el cual trataba de no ensuciar con su omelette recién hecho.

-Por enésima vez, lo tengo todo. -sentencio Natsu con un suspiro de molestia mientras se sentaba frente a ella. -Podrían confiar un poco en mí?

-Llevas tu teléfono? -interrogo Juvia colocándole un plato enfrente. El chico asintió, pero después se puso a toquetear sus bolsillos y con un gruñido de fastidio se levantó y salió de la cocina. Chelia y Juvia suspiraron rendidas. Levy, quien había alzado la vista del comedor para ver la escena, continúo escribiendo mientras tomaba café con la otra mano.

"Siento no haber encontrado más tiempo para escribir desde la ida al centro comercial. En esta semana hemos estado dándole unos toques a la casa y arreglando las cosas alrededor de ella. Natsu tomo posesión del lateral del patio que está al lado de su cuarto y ya planto una pequeña huerta para nosotros, aunque tardara un rato en crecer. Debo admitir que le quedo bien. Meredy tenía que andar haciendo papeleo así que solo paso dos días con nosotros. Jeral vino ayer, pero sigue viviendo en el apartamento que comparte con Erza, el pedófilo ese. Chelia y Wendy se quedaron encargadas de ordenar las cosas mientras que Juvia y yo las clasificamos en lo que podía usarse, lo que debía cambiarse y lo que era basura.

La mesa que teníamos la colocamos en la cocina como desayunador, porque esa forma en L dejaba un espacio perfecto para ella en una esquina, sentándonos en banquitos para usarla. Puede que el sofá este algo demasiado raído y creo que deberíamos cambiarlo, pero mientras esta en su puesto de honor en la sala, frente a la puerta. Las dos mecedoras que eran de los abuelos las pusimos enfrente como si fueran sillones, algo cómodo y peleado cuando vimos televisión, la cual colocamos en una esquina. El viejo arma-rápido está también en la sala y el viejo aparador está en el comedor. El resto de las cosas mayormente eran basura, aunque Natsu insistió en que le dejásemos su hamaca tranquila. Este lugar está comenzando a quedar a punto y ya nos libramos todas las cajas, así que solo quedan detalles a futuro, como cambiar ese feo color que pusieron en la sala. Es horrible.

Ahora bien, hoy iniciamos en el instituto Fairy Tail. En la casa todos están nerviosos por el inicio de este nuevo año escolar, especialmente porque literalmente no conocemos a nadie y estaremos juntos, pero separados...

No lo he comentado antes pero este año estoy en segundo de Preparatoria. Natsu también está en el mismo año. ¿Por qué si es mayor? Por ciertos…motivos perdió un año de clases así que se queda conmigo. No voy a decirlo en voz alta, pero me gustaría que quedásemos en la misma clase. Juvia ya se gradúa este año, algo un poco fuerte para ella, al igual que Chelia que está en tercero de secundaria. Wendy entra este año en primero. Ahora que lo pienso… Tendremos que ir a dos graduaciones este año. Sera un poco tedioso."

Levy alzo la vista del escrito al notar que se había quedado sin café, así que cerro la libreta y la puso en su cartera, para levantarse e ir a dejar sus trastos en la cocina, donde Natsu había vuelto para desayunar y Juvia estaba ocupada terminando los almuerzos de cada uno.

-Bien. -termino la chica con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de envolver la última caja. -Ahora solo falta que Juvia friegue los platos.

-Yo lo hago no te preocupes. -comentó Levy aprovechando que estaba ahí. Juvia le sonrió y se fue a terminar de prepararse. Natsu la miro salir y termino rápidamente la comida. -Creí que te regañaría si comías como cerdo.

-Sino esta no puede hacerlo. -sentencio el chico satisfecho y levantándose para llevarle el plato-y no soy cerdo, enana.

-Oh, cállate. -rio Levy mientras comenzaba su labor. Natsu se puso a su lado para ayudarla secando los platos, haciendo compañía a la chica-Y como iremos hoy?

-Meredy nos va a llevar de camino a la universidad, pero volvemos solos. -contesto su hermano acomodando los platos. Al rato suspiro molesto. -Mnnn, espero que quedemos en el mismo salón o tendré que comprarme unas gafas… Aunque creo que un monóculo seria más apropiado…

-Podrías sentarte al frente como las personas normales. -argumento Levy mirándolo con sapiencia.

-Así no puedo dormir en clases. -se defendió Natsu con una risa. -Prefiero molestar a mi querida Imouto para que me preste sus apuntes. -Levy sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza y terminaba su trabajo. -Bueno, hora de irse. -comento el chico soltando el trapo y, tras agarrar todos los bentos y su mochila, salió a la sala seguido de Levy. - ¡CHICAS, VAMOS!

-Espera Natsu! -se escuchó desde arriba la voz molesta de Chelia. Al rato bajaron Juvia y Wendy listas con sus uniformes y tras cinco minutos baja Chelia terminando de amarrarse las coletas, con la suerte de resbalar en el último escalón y caer sentada en el suelo. -Ittetette

-Te dije que no corrieras en la casa-le regaño Meredy bajando detrás de ella. La peli rosa inflo los mofletes mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de Natsu. Meredy sonrió y se fijó en sus hermanos-Se ven tan lindos así…

-Tu tampoco estas mal para solo ir a recoger unos papeles. -afirmo Levy alzando las cejas, Meredy rio y negó con la cabeza, agarrando las llaves del auto del perchero que tenían.

-Bueno, ya salimos. -Los hermanos salieron hablando alegremente de todo y se montaron en el auto, pasando parte del trayecto repartiéndose el almuerzo entre ellos. Veinte minutos después ya se estaban bajando cerca de la entrada de la escuela, la cual se iba llenando poco a poco con sus emocionados alumnos. Los cinco hermanos miraron alrededor y después a Meredy, quien se asomó desde su asiento. -Cuídense mucho, atiendan en sus clases, pórtense bien y diviértanse, chicos. -Todos asintieron. Meredy iba a meterse, pero salió de nuevo. -Ah! Y no pelees, Natsu.

-Por qué solo me lo dices a mí? -todas lo miraron con obviedad, haciendo que él las ignorara. -Bueno, cuídate Meredy. Nos vemos en la cena.

-Aja. Nos vemos. -y tras una despedida general se fue, dejándolos por su cuenta. Los hermanos comenzaron a caminar a la entrada algo expectantes, sin notar que estaban llamando un poco la atención. Justo antes de entrar los cinco se detuvieron frente a la entrada admirando el campus desde afuera. Podían ver el edificio principal, y otro al lado, además del gimnasio y una buena área verde.

-No está mal. -acepto Chelia con una sonrisa. -Entramos a la vez? -pregunto radiante, haciendo que todos rieran. Los cinco alzaron la pierna izquierda y se pusieron a caminar a la par, llamando aún más la atención. Chelia se puso contenta-Eso fue digno de una escena de película…

-Eres muy soñadora hermanita. -comentó Natsu mirándola con algo de burla. El chico se puso frente a ellas para detenerlas un momento. -Chicas… Solo quiero pedirles que se cuiden mucho y eviten problemas, tanto por culpa suya o de otras personas.

-Natsu, a ti es a quien deberíamos decir esas palabras. -comento Levy divertida mientras el peli rosa se quejaba de eso. La chica noto algo que se acercaba rápidamente, directo a su hermano. -Natsu cuidado! -El chico la miro sin entender, pero al rato entrecerró los ojos y alzo su cartera con su brazo derecho, bloqueando una pelota de futbol que iba directo a su cabeza por su punto ciego. La pelota se detuvo y cayo a los pies del chico, quien bajo la cartera y miro hacia la derecha, donde había venido el balón. Un grupo de chicos se habían quedado quietos algo sorprendidos, hasta que uno reaccionó acercándose algo.

-Ey, ¡Rosadito, pasa el balón! -a Natsu se le resalto una vena en la sien casi de inmediato.

-A quien llamas Rosadito idiota? -interrogo el peli rosa con una mueca molesta. Logrando que el chico, un pelinegro con el uniforme de preparatoria, se le acercase molesto.

-Que yo no te he insultado, imbécil-indico el muchacho con pintas de enojado. Natsu agarro la pelota y la pateo directo a la cabeza del tipo, quien tuvo que esquivar, para no golpearse -Tienes algún problema conmigo?

-Esa es mi línea-indico Natsu mientras él y el chico se miraban con auras de pelea desde la distancia.

-Na-Natsu, cálmate. -le rogo Wendy agarrándole el brazo, el chico la ignoro. -Juvia ayuda… Juvia? -Levy dejo de mirar la pelea, que ya estaba llamando mucho la atención, y se centró en su hermana mencionada, quedándose casi de piedra. Juvia, la seria de los mellizos, estaba mirando con un evidente sonrojo al chico pelinegro que le estaba declarando guerra a su hermano. -Ju-Juvia…- "Tienes que estar bromeando" pensó la peli celeste con una gota.

-Ustedes dos. -dijo una voz desde el frente, donde ambos se voltearon para ver a un señor de cabellera rojiza y de gran tamaño mirándolos molesto. -Están perturbando la tranquilidad del primer día. Peléense después. -Natsu y el chico se miraron y con bufido, se fijaron en direcciones contrarias. Uno de los amigos del chico se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Vamos, Gray, no busques problemas tan temprano. -El chico llamado Gray fulmino por última vez a Natsu con la mirada.

-Cómo te llamas? -interrogo con fastidio. Natsu no estaba de mejor humor.

-Natsu Dragneel, segundo de prepa-se presentó con actitud desafiante. EL pelinegro bufo con una sonrisa parecida a una mueca.

-Gray Fullbuster, tercero. -le dijo antes de darse la vuelta y volver a centrarse en su juego, mientras inconscientemente se quitaba la camisa, para gota del grupo.

-Gray-sama…-musitó Juvia llevándose una mano a la mejilla, logrando que su hermano la mirase un instante incrédulo antes de centrarse en Gray con una gran aura asesina.

-Como te atreves a intentar robar el corazón de mi hermana con tus acciones inapropiadas…-antes de que cualquiera de las chicas pudiese detenerlo, el hombre que había intervenido se acercó y le sujeto el hombro.

-Tranquilo chico, no es bueno que los nuevos busquen pelea de inmediato. -Natsu cambio su expresión y lo miro con sorpresa y algo de desconfianza.

-Como sabe que soy nuevo? -interrogo alejándose del tipo para mirarlo de frente. Las chicas, menos Juvia, se le quedaron mirando de igual manera. El hombre rio divertido.

-He sido el presidente de la asociación de Padres desde que mi hija está en secundaria, reconozco una cara nueva cuando la veo. -comento el sujeto con un tono confiado. -Me llamo Gildarts Clive, por cierto. Ya escuché tu nombre, Natsu Dragneel, ¿no?

-Aja. -contesto Natsu algo más relajado. -Y estas son mis hermanas: Wendy, Chelia, Levy…y Juvia. -termino con un tono molesto mientras le da un toque a su melliza trayendo a la peli azul a la realidad. La chica lo fulmino con la mirada un momento antes de centrarse en su interlocutor.

-Un placer señor Clive. -se presentó Juvia con una leve inclinación, haciendo que el tipo sonriera

-Solo Gildarts. -comento el hombre divertido, para después poner un gesto extrañado de reconocimiento. -Cinco Hermanos? Son los que inscribió Erza, ¿verdad?

-Como…-pero antes de que Levy pudiera formular la pregunta, alguien más grito.

\- ¡Eh, ¡TÚ, Viejo! ¡¿Que rayos haces aquí?!-Los presentes miraron hacia la entrada de uno de los edificios, donde una chica molesta se estaba acercando su grupo con claras ganas de patear al hombre mayor. Gildarts sonrió como todo un rey.

-Bueno, espero verlos pronto. -Y antes de que se diesen cuenta, ya había huido, dejando a los hermanos con una gota. La chica, castaña y con el uniforme algo… desabrochado, se detuvo cerca de ellos lanzado maldiciones antes de quedarse a verlos molesta.

-El viejo no los estaba molestando, ¿verdad? -interrogo con enojo, haciendo que los otros negasen con la cabeza. -Tch. Le dije que no debía seguirme, el muy cabron. -Luego los miro un rato y puso una mano en la barbilla. -Ahora que lo pienso nunca los he visto por aquí… ¿Son nuevos?

-Es tan obvio. -comento Chelia con un aura oscura, siendo consolada por Wendy. Cana rio divertida al verla y se enderezo

-Me llamo Cana Alberona, tercer año. Ustedes parecen hermanos. Una en tercero, dos en segundo, las otras dos en secundaria, ¿no? - Tras ver que habían quedado algo sorprendidos por su declaración, Rio satisfecha. -Mis cartas nunca mienten. Vengan, les acompañare al gimnasio como compensación por lo del idiota. -y se puso a caminar un poco, al verse que no la seguían se giró y les dijo. -Oy, muévanse. No todos los días soy tan amable.

-Como supiste todo eso? -interrogo Levy al acercarse a ella, entre curiosa y desconfiada. Cana sonrió mientras sacaba una pecata de algún lado y reanudaba su camino -Oy… eso es…-Cana le guiño un ojo y tomo y un trago.

-Lo supe porque cuando leí en las cartas que me encontraría con "cinco frutos del mismo árbol" le pregunte a la secretaria. Me confeso que era cierto y en qué año estaban. -contesto la castaña con total calma, ignorando las gotas de los hermanos. Pronto entraron al edificio y se sorprendieron un poco al ver la amplia recepción, que tenía escaleras a ambos lados que llevaban a lo pisos superiores y varias bancas en las paredes alrededor.

-Bien, este edifico es el principal, administración y esas cosas. El gimnasio es por acá. -indico Cana mientras salía por una puerta que había al otro lado de donde entraron. -Por cierto, esta salida es la que conecta con lo demás. Por allá. -indico señalando un edificio al fondo del pasillo donde estaban. -está el gimnasio, el de enfrente es secundaria y… el de prepa está del otro lado. En el medio los une el jardín principal, que es un excelente punto para cotillear…-dicho esto siguió hablando de algunos otros lugares hasta que llegaron al gimnasio, un lugar enorme y techado con gradas en las paredes. En la cancha estaban desperdigados los estudiantes, algunos nerviosos, otros eufóricos y saludándose entre sí. Una estudiante subió a la tarima para pedir atención a los presentes antes de volver a bajar. -Bueno, me piro. Nos vemos luego. - y Cana se separó de ellos y se fue a reunir con un grupo muy raro. Finalmente, alguien subió al estrado, alguien conocido para los hermanos.

-Mira-san? -se extrañó Wendy al reconocerla, pero no fue la única ya que de alguna forma todos se callaron al verla.

-En nombre del director les doy la bienvenida a un nuevo año escolar, queridos estudiantes. -comenzó a relatar Mira con una sonrisa. -Esperamos compartir otro año con ustedes lleno de experiencia y aprendizaje, en el que resaltamos los valores de…-Levy dejó de escuchar para observar a sus hermanos, quienes estaban emocionados por el acto. EN su antigua escuela, técnicamente entraban al aula sin un "buenos días" de parte de cualquiera del profesorado. "No es momento de pensar en eso" y dirigió su mirada al estrado de nuevo.- Repito, bienvenidos.-hubo un ligero aplauso al que Levy se unió sin entender y algo apenada por haberse perdido esas palabras.-A continuación, les presento a los miembros del consejo escolar de este año de las secciones secundaria y media.-termino mientras se alejaba del micrófono y aplaudía con los estudiantes la entrada de una serie de muchachos, una que llamo la atención de Levy fue una chica de preparatoria con un algo largo cabello dorado y una extraña coleta de lado, muy hermosa de verdad, que consiguió arrancar murmullos de la población estudiantil.

A Levy no le agrado en un principio, pero en cuanto la chica miro a la audiencia, pudo notar que en sus ojos chocolates relucía el hambre de conocimiento. Si quedaban juntas, a pesar de la apariencia, seguramente serian buenas amigas. Levy asintió satisfecha y miro a sus hermanos, notando algo extraño en el chico. Natsu se había quedado mirando a la misma muchacha con una extraña mirada perpleja que contrarrestaba con su rostro serio. "Y a este que mosca le pico?" Los miembros de secundaria se presentaron, y después los de preparatoria.

-Buenos Días mi nombre es Laki Ollieta, estoy en el 6-B y soy la presidenta del consejo de preparatoria. -termino la chica haciendo una leve reverencia y pasando el micrófono a la chica que había llamado la atención de Levy.

-Antes que nada, quiero darle otra vez la bienvenida a este año escolar, tanto a los nuevos como a los no tan nuevos alumnos del instituto. - comenzó a decir la chica rubia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -Me llamo Lucy Hearthfilia, soy la vice-presidenta del grupo de preparatoria y estoy en el salón 5-C. Espero cuenten con nosotros para lo que puedan. -termino con una inclinación pasando el micrófono a otra estudiante.

-Con que Lucy, ¿eh? -soltó Natsu de la nada, poniendo una sonrisa de lado. Levy abrió la boca completamente perpleja, pero no pudo decir nada. La presentación continuó con los profesores y tras el himno, Mirajane comenzó a llamar a los estudiantes por sus clases, siendo llevados por su profesor consejero. Wendy se fue en el 1-A, despidiéndose de sus hermanos con un abrazo rápido y una sonrisa. Esperaron otro rato para que a Chelia la llamasen en el 3-B y saliese despidiéndose con rapidez, dejando solo a los otros tres. Pasaron dos salones de quinto y aún estaban Natsu y Levy, lo que hizo que ambos bromeasen entre si

-…Ceed, Jet… Dragneel, Levy…. Dragneel, Natsu. -recitaba Mira con una sonrisa. Natsu alzo las cejas y le sonrió a la peli celeste. "Entonces quedamos juntos… no esta tan mal" pensó la chica sonriente, completamente aliviada de poder ayudar a su hermano este año.

-Juvia se alegra de que quedasen juntos. -comento la peli azul claramente más relajada, sonriéndole a sus hermanitos con alivio. -Levy, ayuda a Natsu en lo que puedas. Natsu, intenta no dormir en clases.

-No prometo nada. -contesto el chico acercándose para darle un abrazo de oso, cosa que llamo un poco la atención, pero a ellos no le importo.

-…Zmiya, Kinana, Estos son los estudiantes del 5-C. Su profesor a cargo va a llegar algo tarde, así que por favor sigan a la vicepresidenta Hearthfilia. -termino Mirajane mientras la chica se presentaba arriba y animaba a sus compañeros a ir con ella. Natsu le dio una palmada a Juvia y se alejó.

-Cuídate, Sommar. - le dijo mientras se acercaba a los muchachos del grupo. Juvia lo miro molesta un instante antes de reír negando la cabeza.

-No molestes a Sage, Regen. -Natsu alzo la ceja, pero después se rio y se despido con la mano.

-No me metan en eso…-sentencio Levy mirándolos con una gota, tratando de ignorar la clara escena que habían hecho. AL rato la chica se centró en la fila a la que iba caminado y sonrió satisfecha "Esto me da buena espina"

* * *

 **Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Espero sus comentarios! Hasta Luego**


	6. Cap 5: 1er Día

**Muy buenas a todos! Soy Neko y les traigo un nuevo capitulo de Hermanos!**

 **Disfruten, lean, etc..**

 **FT es de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Cap. 5

1er día.

.

La chica Hearthfilia los guio al tercer piso del edificio de preparatoria, específicamente el segundo salón al lado de las escaleras en ese edificio. Los chicos entraron y se colocaron en los asientos que le diese en gana, quedando los dos hermanos en sitios contrarios de la clase. Levy miro a su hermano desde el frente de la clase mientras este se presentaba ante varios compañeros curiosos y reía por algunas preguntas. Soltando un suspiro Levy miro al frente, encontrándose con la vice presidenta mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Hola. Eres nueva, ¿cierto? Me llamo Lucy. Aunque creo que eso ya se sabe, pero…-se presentó la rubia con amabilidad, aturrullando a la pequeña peli celeste. "Muy rápido…".

-Eh… Levy. Levy Dragneel. -se presentó con algo de nervios, Lucy sonrió y se sentó en la silla atrás de ella para hablar. -Un placer, Lucy-san.

-No es necesario las formalidades. -contradijo la rubia restándole importancia mientras la miraba con curiosidad. -Y de que colegio vienes? Yo he estado aquí casi toda mi vida.

-Escuela Media de Clover. -contesto la chica más tranquila. -Aunque vivía en el pueblo cercano. Nos acabamos de mudar la semana pasada.

-Entonces debo decir bienvenida a Magnolia, Levy. -sentencio la chica con una sonrisa. -Y que te gusta hacer?

-Lucy, buenos días! -intervino una chica de blancos cabellos con una sonrisa llena de amabilidad y alegría. La recién llegada miro a Levy. -Ah! ¡Hola! Eh…

-Levy. Levy Dragneel. Soy nueva. -se presentó Levy nuevamente, esta vez con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Lissana Strauss, a tu servicio. -se presentó la albina haciendo una profunda reverencia. Levy la miro extrañada hasta que Lissana lo noto. -Soy miembro del club de teatro, es una costumbre nuestra. Lo malo es que se pierde la gracia cuando pasa el tiempo.

-Ah. Bueno. -acepto Levy sonriendo de lado. -Un gusto también. -Lissana saco una silla de la desocupada mesa de al lado y se sentó cerca de ellas, apoyándose en la misma mesa que Lucy.

\- ¿Oye, eres hermana del chico de ahí? -pregunto señalando el rincón donde Natsu seguía hablando y riendo. Levy le dio una mirada rápida y asintió. Lucy miro hacia atrás para verlo mientras Lissana abrió los ojos con sorpresa-Wao, no se parecen en nada. ¿Son mellizos o algo así?

-No somos mellizos. -puntualizo Levy secamente, pero con un tono divertido. -Es mi hermano mayor. Nos llevamos un año. -Lucy miro a Levy extrañada.

\- ¿No quiero sonar entrometida, pero se quedó de año? -Levy miro al suelo al asentir con algo de tristeza, cosa que notaron las otras dos. Lucy miro a Lissana y tras una confirmación silenciosa cambiaron el tema a los gustos de cada una.

Siguieron conversando un rato más, en lo que se les unieron una chica llamada Kinana y otra llamada Beth, hasta que la puerta se abrió de repente y entro en el aula Mirajane. Los chicos hicieron silencio mientras se acomodaban esperando sus palabras.

-Hola chicos. Ya llego su profesor encargado, así que quisiera presentárselos. -dijo mientras dejaba pasar a una persona que logro que tanto Levy como Natsu abriesen la boca de estupefacción. -Este es el profesor Jeral Mystogan, espero que se lleven bien con el. -concluyo mientras hacia otra reverencia y se retiraba, aunque se detuvo al notar a dos hermanos en el aula con las bocas abiertas. -AH! Natsu, Levy, no es su hermano disfrazado así que no se preocupen. Bye!

Decir que toda la clase, seguida de un sorprendido profesor, miraron a Levy y/o a Natsu en ese momento era sobrentendido, pues incluso quienes no sabían quiénes eran tenían la mirada en ellos. La chica se viro sobre el asiento para mirar al peli rosa quien le devolvía la mirada de incredulidad que ella tenía en la cara.

-Levy-san, Natsu-san, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero podrían explicar el comentario de la señorita Mira? Así zanjamos el tema y todos pueden prestar atención a la clase. -Pidió el profesor ya más recuperado de su igual extrañeza, mientras dejaba sus cosas en el pupitre. Los dos hermanos se miraron como retándose a levantarse, resultando ganador tras una mirada de cachorrito Levy. Natsu la fulmino con la mirada antes de responder, mirando al señor.

-Es que… Es exactamente igual a nuestro hermano mayor. -aclaro Natsu rascándose la mejilla. -El pelo, los ojos, el nombre…-el chico se centró en el profesor y no pudo evitar un escalofrió. - el mismo tatuaje…-Toda la clase ahogo una risa ante el tono que el chico uso en la última parte. El profesor los miro un rato y tras asentir siguió con lo suyo.

-Comprendo. Por favor no se vaya a confundir. -aclaro mientras escribía su nombre en el tablero y unas cosas más. Los estudiantes sacaron sus cuadernos con pesar y comenzaron a copiar. El profesor espero a que terminasen para proseguir. -Como bien les dijo la señorita Mira, me llamo Jeral Mystogan y soy su profesor de Matemáticas, además de su consejero. Este es su horario de clases, los días libres de curso, el horario de uso de la biblioteca, mi correo electrónico y mi número telefónico por cualquier duda. Ahora, quiero que todos se pongan de pie, agarren sus cosas y vengan al frente de la clase.

Con quejas y todo el barullo necesario los chicos le hicieron caso y se agazaparon en la parte de enfrente mientras el profesor pasaba por los puestos hasta el fondo del aula y los miraba un rato con ojo crítico.

-Que sucede profesor? -interrogo un chico algo gordo que estaba comiendo de una bolsa de papitas. Al ver la cara con que el señor lo miro la guardo de inmediato.

-Les voy a asignar un puesto, en el que quiero se ubiquen por el resto del año. -afirmo con calma mientras miraba el lugar ignorando las quejas de los estudiantes. -Me gustaría que se quedasen en el en todas las clases para evitar problemas y por favor mantengan el orden. Usted joven…

-Yo? -pregunto el que había hablado mientras tragaba algo. -Me llamo Droy señor.

-Aquí. También agradecería que no comiera durante las clases si el profesor esta adelante-indico señalando uno de los asientos más próximos al frente. Algunos rieron mientras el joven resignado se sentaba en su sitio. -Natsu, cierto? -el peli rosa asintió. -La silla al final de la segunda fila, debajo de la lámpara.

-Si me acabo de levantar de ahí…-se quejó el chico mientras agarraba su mochila e iba a sentarse, logrando que la clase riera otro poco. Incluso Levy lo miro divertida.

-La chica del cabello morado, como se llama? -inquirió el profesor mirando a la persona a la izquierda de Lissana.

-Kinana. Kinana Zmiya, señor.

-Por acá. -Levy suspiro. Esa reubicación tenía dos propósitos obvios: separar a los obvios compinches para que no interrumpieran la clase y que el profesor se aprendiera los nombres de todos de una vez.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Para Levy la escuela era un recinto sagrado de conocimiento que buscaba enseñar a sus estudiantes todo lo que se pudiese para dotarlos de medios para defenderse en el futuro. Era algo magnifico y necesario para la vida, un buen lugar al que llamar segundo hogar… Cosa aparentemente contraria para su hermano, quien se encontraba dormitando en su puesto, ignorante de todo alrededor, especialmente la fulminante pseudo asesina mirada que su hermana le dirigía desde el asiento de al lado.

"De todos los puestos de la clase, justo me tenía que tocar al lado de él". La silla que a ella le toco fue justo a la izquierda del chico, en la primera fila y al lado de la ventana. Levy intento acercarse a despertarlo, pero otra persona se le adelanto. Lucy le había dado unos toques a Natsu, quien al mirarla molesto solo recibió un gesto de presta atención, al cual el chico solo rodo los ojos y apoyo la cabeza en su mano mirando aburrido el frente de la clase. Levy sonrió satisfecha antes de mirar al frente y terminar de copiar. Cuando el profesor confirmo que ya habían copiado comenzó a contar la historia de su vida nada interesante hasta que sonó el timbre del almuerzo, haciendo que todos se fueran despavoridos.

-Levy, quieres almorzar con nosotras? Vamos a comprar algo en la cafetería-pregunto Lucy acercándose con una sonrisa. Levy le sonrió con algo de disculpa y negó con la cabeza mientras le mostraba su almuerzo.

-Lo siento, pero quedamos en almorzar en familia hoy. -afirmo mientras miraba a Natsu quien se había acercado con una sonrisa al escucharla. Lucy los miro.

-Si quieren pueden venir los dos. -se metió Lissana con una sonrisa. Natsu rio y negó.

-No, quedamos con nuestras hermanas. -afirmo el chico señalando a la puerta. Después agarro a Levy y comenzó a llevársela. - ¡Vamos, que se hace tarde! -Levy se despidió con una sonrisa de disculpa a las perplejas muchachas hasta que se soltó de Natsu y ambos caminaron despacio, pero con prisa hacia su "punto de reunión".

Cuando llegaron al lugar que Erza les indico, no se sorprendieron en ver a varios grupos reunidos bajo la sombra del gran árbol, mucho menos de ver a esos chicos mirando arriba de este con caras de sorpresa. Levy les siguió la mirada y saludo feliz a las tres chicas que estaban sentadas en sus ramas, comiendo con algunas risas alrededor.

-Levy! Natsu! -saludo Chelia mientras bajaba la comida que se estaba llevando a la boca. Wendy les saludo con los palillos. Juvia solo asintió. -Llegan tarde.

-No es nuestra culpa! ¡Nuestra clase está en el tercer piso! -se quejó Natsu encontrando un punto donde subir y haciéndolo sin que casi nadie se diese cuenta cómo. -Y que tal ustedes? -pregunto mientras Levy subía algo más lento y se colocaba en una rama más baja que él.

-La clase de Juvia está en el segundo piso, al lado de los baños. -informo Juvia después de tomar algo. La peli azul suspiro algo cansada. -Los compañeros de Juvia son algo agobiantes, especialmente Gajeel-san y Gray-sama…-ante eso su aura cambio a una de corazones. -Juvia no puede creer que tuvo la dicha de estar en la misma clase que Gray-sama!

-Estas en el salón de ese idiota…-comento Natsu con un aura de fuego más que clara para todos.

-Etto…-se metió Chelia al ver que las cosas estaban un poco… fuera de lugar. -Mi clase está en el tercer piso también … Esta al lado de la escalera, así que se baja rápido. -Natsu se calmó al escucharla, agradeciendo el resto de la familia a la chica por el cambio de tema, por lo que no pudo evitar añadir la peli rosada- Y ya conocí a un par de chicos que me caen bien… Aunque también hay uno amargado en mi clase. Charlotte me dijo que le dicen Lily, pero no sé por qué.

-La mía está en la planta baja, cruzando la enfermería. -aseguro Wendy contenta- Así que podemos ir rápido a todos los lugares. Yo también hice una amiga. Se llama Charle y es muy buena persona. ¿Que hay de ustedes? -pregunto mirando a Levy.

-La clase esta genial, y no van a creer como es nuestro profesor de matemáticas. -comenzó a narrar la chica mientras Natsu reanudaba su comida asintiendo a sus palabras-Se llama Jeral Mystogan y adivinen? ¡Es idéntico a Jeral! ¡En todo!

-No puede ser. -rio Chelia acomodándose mejor. -Cabello? ¿Ojos? ¿Tono de piel? -los dos hermanos asintieron, a lo que la peli rosa entrecerró los ojos- Tatuaje? -Levy y Natsu asintieron de nuevo, logrando que las chicas los mirasen estupefactas pero divertidas. Al rato todas rieron.

-No es gracioso, es aterrador. -les regaño Levy con seriedad. Aunque después rio un poco. -Debieron haber visto su cara cuando Mira-san lo menciono.

-A mí me cae bien. -comento Natsu como quien no quiere la cosa, ignorando lo último.

-Todo lo que tenga números te cae bien. -comento Chelia mirándolo con una gota.

-Ese no es el punto. -informo Levy con otra similar antes de mirarlo seria. -No todos los días conoces a alguien que es el doppelganger de tu hermano mayor!

-Que es un dopplegandger? -pregunto Wendy extrañada.

-Doppelganger. -corrigio Chelia antes que Levy. -Es el doble de una persona viva. Como tu otro yo. Recuerdo que el libro de leyendas raras de Levy dice que si uno ve su doppelganger va a morir. -afirmo mirando a su hermanita con algo de oscuridad, logrando que Wendy palideciese. Los mayores miraron a la peli rosada de forma reprobatoria a lo que está solo le sonrió a su hermana. -Solo es un mito, ya lo saben.

-Como sea, no es divertido. -afirmo Levy como quien no quiere la cosa. Tras comer otro poco siguió hablando -También conocí a unas chicas hoy. Lucy-san me cae bien. Es la vicepresidenta de preparatoria, por si recuerdan.

-Es rara…-afirmo Natsu mirando a otro lado con una ligera sonrisa, cosa que llamo la atención de Juvia, quien lo miro un ato hasta que este le devolvió la mirada. Siguieron comunicándose así un rato, incomodando a las demás, hasta que la peli azul se llevó las manos a la boca completamente sorprendida, extrañando al resto.

-No me digas…. ¿Que te gusta? -ante tal afirmación Natsu, quien estaba tragando algo, dio tal movimiento que se lastimo el cuello y se atraganto, quedando en una pose algo ridícula en lo que se frotaba el área afectaba y tosía para agarrar algo de aire, aun mirando a su hermana con incredulidad. Wendy le dio unas palmaditas cuando se acerco

-No digas eso Juvia. -le regaño el chico con voz rasposa- A Nat… A mí no me gusta. -se calló el chico tratando de no ver a las cuatro chicas que lo miraban con picardía. Levy sonrió con picardía mientras se ponía una mano en sobre la boca como confidencia, claro signo de que iba a molestarlo.

-Entonces no fue amor a primera vista en la ceremonia de apertura verdad? Pensé que te habías quedado mirándola muuuy concentrado. Y en clase le has hecho caso cuando te ha regañado casi de inmediato. -comento a sus hermanas en un nada disimulado susurro, ignorando el tono rosa que el chico tenía en las mejillas en ese momento. Natsu la ignoro y se puso a comer ruidosamente, logrando que las cuatro riesen divertidas.

-No puedo creer que Natsu cayera en primera vista. Parecía algo más común en Juvia-se divirtió Chelia mientras se quitaba un lagrima divertida. Aunque capto a Juvia con la mirada, quien estaba diciéndole algo al chico por lo bajo. Una gota se le cayó a la peli rosa. -Pensándolo bien, no tanto…

-Definitivamente son…-comenzó a decir Wendy, pero el timbre las retuvo. -Ya se acabó? Mejor nos apuramos o llegaremos tarde a las clases. -Tras un asentimiento General todos se bajaron del árbol con rapidez, asustando a los que no habían notado su presencia. Wendy y Chela se fueron corriendo al área de secundaria tras limpiarse un poco. -Nos vemos a la salida!

-Vale! -afirmo Levy despidiéndose contenta. Se dio la vuelta sonriente. -Bien, vamos a cla… ¿Que están haciendo ustedes dos? -pregunto con una gota al ver que los dos mayores estaban escondidos detrás del tronco del árbol mirando algo al otro lado claramente molestos… Bueno, en el caso de Juvia con claras intenciones asesinas. Levy camino un poco hasta ver su rango y se topó con una despedida de abrazo de parte de ese chico llamado Gray y Lucy. Ambos rieron divertidos hasta que Kana se guindo de Gray diciendo algo de que la cargue… Natsu se relajó y Juvia incremento su aura, logrando causarle una gota más grande a Levy. -Eh…Chicos… tenemos clases.

-Rival en el amor… Juvia tiene una rival… -la ignoro la peli azul fulminando a Lucy con la mirada. Natsu miro a Juvia molesto.

\- ¡Oh, no! Olvídate de ella. ¡Y de ese tipo! ¿No viste lo que me hizo en la mañana? -le regaño con firmeza llamando su atención.

-Juvia no ha dicho nada de que a Natsu le guste su rival en el amor. -sentencio la chica con molestia, causándole otra gota a la peli celeste, más cuando el chico contesto.

-A Natsu no necesitas decirle nada. -se burló el chico con los brazos cruzados. -No puedes enamorarte de gente como esa.

-Ni siquiera conoces a Gray-sama, Regen. -le regaño a peli azul molesta.

-No conoces a Lucy tampoco, Sommar.

-Estas discutiendo con tu hermana mayor por conocer o no a la persona que te gusta? -comento Juvia alzando una ceja. -Merezco más respeto, enano.

-O vamos, ¡solo fueron dos minutos! -le soltó el otro claramente enojado. -Y soy más alto que tú! - Los dos se fulminaron con la mirada un rato hasta que Levy los separo.

-Vamos a llegar tarde! ¡Muévanse! -les ordeno con seriedad aterradora. Ambos la miraron con una gota antes de hacerle caso. Levy los siguió sabiendo que su grito había llamado la atención de quien estaban espiando. La chica trato de ignorarlo y camino tras sus hermanos sobándose el puente de la nariz-Moo… Y se supone que ustedes son los mayores.

OoOoOoOoO

-Y como les fue el primer día? -pregunto una sonriente Meredy desde la mesa del comedor, donde ya estaba colocando los platos de la cena. Juvia y Natsu se miraron molestos antes de ir cada uno por su lado. Chelia, Wendy y Levy suspiraron rendidas. La peli rosa mayor miro a los siguientes perpleja antes de acercarse conspirativamente a las menores. -Que sucedió con esos dos? -Levy la miro molesta.

-En resumen. La escuela no va a ser para nada aburrid con esos dos ahí.

* * *

 **Listo!**

 **Se que quedo algo corto, pero creo que lo que viene me saldra mejor.**

 **SIento lo de la pelea entre Juvia y Natsu, no me pude resistir. Y sobre ello, quiero aclarar que creo me quedaran un poco OOC por como anda mi cabeza con esta historia. Sorry.**

 **Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente video... eh, capitulo.**

 **Hasta Luego.**


	7. Cap 6: Conociendose

**Muy buenas a todos! Soy Neko y mi imaginacion Fairytaileana ha resurgido para traerles un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!**

 **Fairy Tail es de Mashima.**

 **.**

* * *

Cap. 6

Conociéndose

.

El bus se detuvo en la parada y una decena de estudiantes bajo apresuradamente para llegar antes del toque del timbre a sus escuelas, entre ellos cinco hermanos que, aunque caminaban rápido, no habían dejado la conversación que mantenían en el vehículo. El único chico del grupo miraba a las dos hermanas mayores escépticamente, para molestia de estas.

-No lo hare. -declaro por enésima vez el chico, haciendo que todas rodaran los ojos de agobio.

-Natsu, no puedes ser el llanero solitario en el lugar, otra vez. -declaro Levy con tono conocedor, para después poner cierta sonrisa y mirar al chico. -Además, Lucy va a estar ahí.

-Diez puntos para Levy. -susurro Chelia a Wendy, haciéndola reír. Natsu las miro claramente sonrojado antes de centrarse en Juvia, que comenzó a hablar.

-Por favor, Juvia promete que se sentara entre Levy y Natsu en lugar de al lado de Gray-sama si Natsu acepta ir. -pidió la chica con cara de cachorrito. -Hazlo por tu querida melliza. ¿Sí?

-Quince puntos para Juvia. -comento Chelia de nuevo, logrando que su hermano comenzara a frotarle las cienes con los puños. -Ite! Ite! Ite! -las demás rieron divertidas por ello incluso cuando Natsu la soltó con una sonrisa, dejando a la peli rosa con un puchero. -Moo, tengo Quince Natsu. Solo quería aclarar lo obvio.

-Te lo ganas con esos comentarios. -argumento el chico tras una breve risa, aunque después solo negó con la cabeza y miro a las mayores. -Vale, iré. -las dos chicas se dieron los cinco, justo en el momento en que cruzaron la entrada del colegio y a lo lejos vieron a las responsables de aquella discusión: Cana y Lucy. -Buenos días!

-Hola chicas! -saludo Cana con una sonrisa, ganándose una mirada de pocos amigos. - Y Natsu. -y la mirada persistió, para risa del resto. -Entonces vienes la reunión?

-Sip. -aclaro Levy con una sonrisa antes de su hermano.

-Genial. -se alegró Lucy mirando al chico con una sonrisa, a lo que Natsu se la devolvió un segundo antes de desviar la mirada y centrarse en otro lado, para extrañeza de la chica. Aun así, lo dejo pasar. -Y que tal les va a ustedes en la secundaria? -pregunto mirando a la mas pequeñas.

-Me encantan las clases, en especial la de ciencias. Aunque admito que el cambio de profesores todavía me marea un poco. -acepto Wendy con una sonrisa avergonzada. Chelia solo suspiro

-En mi caso no puedo quejarme, Charlotte y Yo nos la pasamos hablando de todo, pero las materias no están muy a mi favor. -comento con clara molestia. -No sé qué le ven los profesores de importante al último año que se la pasan repitiendo que debemos estudiar, pasar y todo eso…

-Todos pasamos por eso, no creas que es algo nuevo. -le aclaro Cana tomando un trago de su fiel pecata. EL timbre sonó y los chicos se miraron rápidamente. La chica guardo su bebida y se cargó mejor la bolsa antes de agarrar a Juvia y echar a correr. -Recuerden que es en la azotea! Y de paso Gracias por prestarlos Chelia, Wendy!

-No hay problema! -replico la peli rosa con naturalidad, ganándose una gota del resto. -Vamos Wendy, o tendremos problemas.

-Hai! Nos vemos chicos. Diviértanse en la reunión! -se despidió la chica corriendo tras su hermana. Tras un segundo tropezó y casi se cae, a lo que los miro con una sonrisa de disculpa antes de continuar.

-No sé porque, pero ya estoy comenzando a arrepentirme de eso. -comento Natsu ganándose un golpe en el brazo de las chicas. El peli rosa las miro como si estuvieran locas antes de los tres echar a correr a la clase.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"… una lástima que ni Wendy ni Chelia puedan venir, pero sin contar las reglas que prohíben que lleguen a la azotea de nuestro edificio, las dos tienen que empezar a pasar más tiempo con gente de su edad. Tanto los mellizos como yo somos muy mayores para ellas, podemos dar consejos, sí, pero no creo que podamos estar al nivel que tendría un amigo con la misma edad que uno.

Aun así me alegro que hayamos convencido a Natsu de que viniera con nosotras (o mejor dicho, que Lucy lo haya hecho). Sucede que Lucy y Cana son parte de, por así decirlo, la vieja "pandilla" de Erza. Dos días después del primer día las dos se nos acercaron en la entrada y nos preguntaron si conocíamos al novio de la chica. Cuando confirmamos que éramos hermanos casi nos arrastran para conocer al resto de la gente, cosa que se pospuso hasta hoy por las clases y otras actividades.

Si te preguntas porque Natsu no quería venir la respuesta es sencilla: Al parecer Gray Fullbuster es parte del grupo y no creo que sea necesario decir que a mi hermano el chico no le cae nada bien. Crees que si llega a conocerlo un poco sea otra historia? Bueno, eso si dejamos de lado que Juvia esta obsesionada con el chico al punto que comienza a dar miedo…"

-Bien, eso es todo. -comento el profesor Mystogan tras un rato poco antes de que sonara la campana. -Los que no han entregado apresúrense. -El hombre se vio rodeado de estudiantes apresurados mientras que Levy guardaba su libreta y agarraba su almuerzo. La peli celeste echo un vistazo rápido al lado, viendo a su hermano garabatear un rato en la hoja antes de ir a entregarla.

-Lista? -pregunto alguien atrás de ella. Levy se di la vuelta y miro a Lissana, quien estaba arrastrando a una casi desconsolada Lucy de la mano. Levy alzo una ceja, logrando que la albina mirase a la rubia. -Creo que no le fue bien…

-Ah. No te preocupes Lucy, es solo un examen de repaso. No creo que le ponga nota. -la tranquilizo Levy con una sonrisa algo forzada. Lucy suspiro y se animó un poco. Levy miro a Lissana. -Tu vienes también a la reunión verdad?

-Esta vez no, los del club vamos a reunirnos para hablar de la semana que viene. -Levy la miro interrogante, a lo que de inmediato añadió. -La próxima semana a los clubes se les da un par de días para reclutar nuevos miembros. Tratar de atraerlos con lo que podamos. El año pasado hicimos una breve muestra de "El Joker" y salimos bien.

-Suena divertido. -acepto Levy con una sonrisa.

-Lo fue. -las acompaño Lucy, ya repuesta. Casi al instante Natsu regreso a su asiento y agarro sus cosas, murmurando algo sobre "lápiz del rayo" antes de reunirse con ellas. -Listo para ir?

-Aja. -acepto el chico como quien no quiere la cosa. Levy rodo los ojos y los cuatro salieron de la clase. Subieron las escaleras, donde Lissana se despidió de ellos, y siguieron hasta llegar a la azotea del edificio. Natsu y Levy miraron el área con interés mientras Lucy caminaba adelante buscando a las personas que estaban esperando.

-Por aca! -los tres miraron a la derecha y se encontraron con un grupo pequeño, donde la castaña que había hablado los miraba con una sonrisa divertida, pecata en mano, al lado de una azorada Juvia. Los tres se acercaron al grupo y Cana se separó algo de Juvia para dejar que Natsu se sentase en el medio. Al otro lado de la chica se sentaron Levy y Lucy. -Lissana no viene?

-Tiene reunión con el club. -aclaro la rubia con una sonrisa de disculpa antes de mirar al resto con una sonrisa, aunque esta se congelo un poco al notar como cierto pelinegro y cierto peli rosa se estaban dedicando miradas de muerte.

-Dragneel. -comento Gray con los brazos cruzados sobre su desvestido pecho

-Fullbuster. -saludo Natsu casi de igual manera, pero con la camisa puesta. Los demás los vieron un rato con una gota hasta que alguien bufo divertido.

-Así que ese es el rosadito del primer día. -todos miraron a cierto chico de pelo negro y largo, que tenía la cara llena de Pircings y llevaba guantes negros con el uniforme desarreglado. Natsu frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Levy en cambio, se acobardo un poco por su apariencia, recibiendo un ligero toque de Juvia por ello. -No pareces la gran cosa.

-Que dijiste? -soltó Natsu ahora si molesto. Antes de que hiciese algo Juvia le puso una mano en el hombro y lo miro seria, logrando que el chico solo se cruzase de brazos y mirase a otro lado molesto.

-Natsu… -suspiro la chica mientras el resto reía divertido. Finalmente, Cana hablo.

-Bueno chicos, para los que no los conocen estos son los hermanos de Juvia, Natsu y Levy. -los presento con un gesto de la mano antes de señalar a Lucy. -Están en el mismo salón que Lucy.

-Compañeros de la coneja, eh? -comento el pelinegro de pircings divertido.

-No me digas así. -se quejó Lucy con el ceño fruncido. Después de eso miro a los hermanos. -El bocazas de ahí es Gajeel Redfox, está en el mismo salón que Juvia y Cana. -el pelinegro rio de forma graciosa en lo que la chica continuaba, esta vez mirando a Gray. -Y… creo que ya conocen a Gray. Solo faltarían Lissana y Elfman. Los dos son hermanos de Mira. -se adelantó a los chicos. -Elfman está en el 3-A, por si acaso.

-Bueno basta de presentaciones. -la callo Cana divertida. -Hora del interrogatorio. -comento con una sonrisa divertida, logrando que los hermanos mirasen a Lucy con una ceja alzada, a lo que ella solo les dio una sonrisa de disculpa. -Que tal la primera semana?

-Ah, eso. -acepto Levy con algo de alivio, relajándose tras comprobar que no era una pregunta excesivamente personal. La peli celeste sonrió divertida. -Me agrada el colegio, es tranquilo y todos parecen llevarse bien. Me agradan las clases y los profesores…

-Otra cerebrito. -la interrumpió Gajeel con algo de aburrimiento. -Con razón te llevas mejor con la coneja.

-Ey, solo nosotros le podemos decir así a mi hermana. -soltó el peli rosa mirándolo molesto.

-Natsu! -se quejó Levy arrancando algunas risas del grupo cuando le dio en el brazo al chico.

-Que? -pregunto mientras se sobaba el área lastimada. -Es la verdad.

-No ayudas. -susurro la chica con molestia. Luego miro a los chicos algo nerviosa, pero ocultándolo bien. -Y no soy un cerebrito. Solo quería decir que me gustaba el lugar, eso es todo.

-A mí no me parece tan mal. -hablo Natsu mirando el cielo con el ceño fruncido. -Aunque las clases son aburridas, pero es la escuela así que es obvio que iba ser así.

-Creo que el que duermas en casi todas las clases era suficiente prueba. -comentó Lucy con un suspiro, logrando que las chicas rieran y los hombres bufaran divertidos. El chico negó con la cabeza y siguió comiendo antes de que Lucy volviese a hablar. – Y como les va en el lugar? Ya saben, tras mudarse.

-Por ahora todo bien. -aclaro Natsu tragando un buen trozo de carne. -Todavía nos perdemos un poco en la ruta, pero aparte de eso todo tranquilo. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Meredy, al parecer el ir a la universidad al fin le entro en los nervios. Se la ha pasado repasando lo que dio en sexto año desde el martes y si no sabe nos pregunta al respecto. Esta entando en el rango de agobiante.

-Meredy? -pregunto Gray extrañado, a lo que el chico asintió a su pesar.

-Es nuestra hermana mayor. -aclaro Juvia con una sonrisa.

-Esperen. No que su hermano mayor era el novio de Erza? -interrogo el chico con extrañeza.

-Meredy es la mayor de las chicas, Jeral es el mayor de todos en total. -aclaro Levy con un gesto de comprensión. -De los siete son los más grandes, así que a veces uno se confunde.

-Esperen… Entonces tienes cinco hermanas?! -soltó Gray mirando a Natsu con una mezcla de terror y admiración no consentida. Gajeel se atraganto un poco con lo que comía y miro al chico justo a tiempo para verlo asentir. -Y yo que pensé que una hermana era horrible

-No es tan malo… verdad, Natsu? -Natsu asintió sin mirar a su melliza, logrando que Cana explotase de la risa. Juvia frunció el ceño antes de mirar a Gray con una gran sonrisa. -Entonces Gray-sama tiene una hermana?

-Aja. Y es una pesada. -aclaro el chico con gesto amargado.- No es que tenga nada en contra de Ultear, pero a veces es insoportable. Es mayor que yo por seis años y no para de recordármelo.

-Creo que comprendo el sentimiento. Esta loca no para de recordarme que es mayor que yo, aunque solo fueron dos minutos. -musito Natsu mirando al lado de él, recibiendo un codazo de Juvia.

-En serio son mellizos, ¿no? -comento Lucy rascándose la mejilla. -Aún me parece muy extraña esa idea.

-No se parecen en nada. -apoyo Gajeel mirándolos como si fueran raros. -Entonces te quedaste de año o algo así? -Los tres hermanos lo miraron, dos con seriedad y al que iba dirigida la pregunta con algo de burla.

-Naa, solo lo perdí. En la escuela en la que iba una ausencia era una ausencia, en especial si era larga. -contesto el chico como quien no quiere la cosa. -Así que ahora puedo molestar a Levy a la misma altura, retóricamente hablando.

-Ey, que quisiste decir con eso? -tras una risa grupal siguieron conversando tranquilamente de varias cosas hasta que sonó el timbre y tuvieron que volver a clase. Los mayores se despidieron en el pasillo a su salón mientras los tres de año inferior siguieron su camino a las escaleras, hablando divertidos de la reunión que habían tenido.

-Y como les fue? -pregunto Lissana cuando entraron a la clase.

-Fue más entretenido de lo que pensé. -acepto Natsu sentándose en su lugar. -Quedamos el martes a la misma hora, vas a venir?

-Esta vez sí. -acepto la chica con una sonrisa justo antes de que entrase el profesor y pidiese el orden. -Ahora me hablan de ello. -todos se sentaron en su lugar y sacaron sus cosas mientras escuchaban la lección del profesor. Levy, que tenía una picazón muy grande por escribir en su libreta, la saco casi como si estuviera contrabandeando para escribir solo un poco.

"La reunión fue mejor de lo que pensé. Tal vez suene raro, contando lo anterior que escribí, pero creo que Gray y Natsu se van a llevar muy bien… con peleas de por medio, pero bien. Es un grupo agradable, bastante disparejo, y pude notar que muy unido. Espero que congeniemos todos bien, sería muy divertido. Aunque debo admitir que Redfox me da algo de miedo. Es malo juzgar a un libro por su portada, lección aplicable en cada parte de la vida, pero es que hay que admitir que parece un delincuente."

Un toque en el hombro de la chica le hizo mirar a su hermano, quien señalo al frente con la cabeza. Levy siguió su mirada y ahogo un grito. El profesor había llenado ¾ del tablero con los requisitos, expectativas y líneas de futuros trabajos y estaba amenazando con borrar en dos minutos mientras seguía escribiendo.

No falta decir que la chica olvido su libreta y rápida como un rayo comenzó a copiar aquello mientras se regañaba mentalmente por entretenerse al escribir al principio de la clase.

* * *

.

 **Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Nos leemos próximamente... espero.**


	8. Cap 7: Clubes

**Buenisimas a todos! Soy Neko y les traigo un nuevo capitulo de Hermanos!**

 **Fairy Tail es de Mashima**

.

* * *

Capítulo 7

Clubes

.

-Por última vez Iméra ¡Te va a ir bien! -sentencio Chelia mirando exasperada al frente del vehículo, donde su peli rosada hermana mayor había parado su charada sin sentido sobre todo lo que podría pasar en la universidad para mirarla. -Es como el primer día de clases, pero sin uniforme.

-Chelia, se más comprensiva. -le regaño Wendy asomándose a su lado. -Meredy no ha dado clases en años, es normal que este nerviosa.

-Si es normal, pero cuando llevas tres comidas seguidas escuchando lo mismo no puedes negar que Chelia tiene razón en quejarse. -comento Natsu desde su puesto antes de volver a quedar grogi contra la puerta, la menor lo miro con molestia antes de centrarse en Meredy.

-Yo sé que te ira bien, Meredy. Puedes hacer esto y más. -la calmo la peli azul con una sonrisa. Meredy le devolvió la misma, ahora más tranquila, desde el espejo retrovisor antes de centrarse al frente de nuevo. Wendy sonrió y miro al resto de sus hermanos. -Nos reunimos todos para ir a ver los clubes?

-No le veo sentido a entrar en uno. -soltó Chelia con los brazos cruzados. -Ya perdemos mucho tiempo en la escuela para añadir otro porcentaje de nuestra vida social a eso.

-Chelia, hablar por redes sociales con tus compañeros no creo que entre en el rango de "vida social". -comento Levy pasando la página del libro que leía. -Además, no querías probar tu entrada al equipo de voleibol?

-Eso no es un club. -puntualizo la menor con un gesto, para después animarse un poco. -Ademas, de que crees que serán lo otros clubes? Por lo que escuche son casi veinte.

-Ni idea. -apoyo Juvia algo igual de emocionada. -Escuche que nos darían la mañana libre para poder ver en que podemos meternos.

-Mejor nos hubieran dado la tarde... Prefiero iniciar mi búsqueda que dar clases-comento Natsu ganándose un zape de su hermana. -Ey, que no soy una bolsa de arena!

-Te lo buscas. -comentaron Chelia y Levy a la vez, echándose a reír al rato, seguidas de el resto de las chicas y arrancando una sonrisa a su enfurruñado hermano. Pronto el vehículo se detuvo cerca del colegio, donde el bullicio tan temprano era signo de un gran movimiento.

-Está muy animado, no? -comento Meredy con una sonrisa, antes de mirar a sus hermanos. -Cuídense mucho y no teman por entrar a algún club. Este es su año, no lo duden. -todos asintieron y comenzaron a salir, pero ella no había terminado. -Natsu puedo hablar contigo un momento? -pregunto ahora mirando al chico con una mirada algo extraña. Natsu asintió e hizo un gesto a sus hermanas de que salieran, cosa que obedecieron al rato.

-Me pregunto de que van a hablar… -soltó Wendy mirando al auto con un poco de preocupación.

-Seguramente solo sea por la "búsqueda" de Natsu. -la calmo Levy poniendo una mano en su hombro. -Ya sabes que no quiere que lo haga.

-Como si eso lo hubiese detenido antes. -musito Juvia con un suspiro de fastidio. Tras varios minutos la puerta del auto se abrió y Natsu salió negando con la cabeza, pero con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Meredy las miro y se despidió con la mano antes de continuar su camino a la U. -De que hablaron?

-Nervios, trabajo y que me porte bien. -contesto el chico con un dejo cansado. -Por que insisten tanto en eso? No ha pasado nada desde que llegamos.

-Y esperemos que continúe así. -comento Levy divertida, sacándole un gruñido al chico. Las demás rieron y continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la entrada, notando de inmediato algunas mesas y gente reuniéndose alrededor en un claro ambiente de festival. -Vaya.

-Nada mal, eh? -los cinco miraron a la izquierda, topándose con Cana casi de inmediato. La chica los ignoro mirando el lugar con nostálgico orgullo. -Es así cada año. Rayos, de verdad lo extrañare.

-No es muy pronto para pensar en la graduación? -pregunto Juvia con una sonrisa de comprensión. Cana rio.

-Naa, solo la verdad. Y que? Se van a meter en alguno? -pregunto divertida mirándolos.

-Todavía no sabemos. -contesto Wendy mirando sobre el hombro a los dos peli rosas del grupo. Chelia miro a Natsu con el ceño fruncido y este la miro con obviedad, ambos con una clara cara de "esto es tu culpa". -Cana-san está en alguno?

-Estuve un par de años en el de Licorería, pero lo cerraron tras el incidente en el Nui Hula del año pasado. Así que este año estoy limpia. -contesto la chica con un tono que estaba entre nostálgico y triste, por lo que no noto la gota del resto.

-Había un club de licorería… en un colegio? -musito Levy tratando de no poner una cara. Sus hermanos, menos Wendy, la miraron con comprensión.

-Viene con nosotros? Queremos ver que más hay. -pregunto Wendy con una sonrisa a Cana, quien la miro divertida y tras pensarlo un rato sonrió.

-Por qué no? No tengo nada que hacer hasta que inicien las clases. No me molestaría ir de presentadora. -acepto con un gesto indicando el camino. -Alguna duda antes de iniciar el recorrido?

-Los clubes son de todo el colegio o solo por secciones? -todos miraron a Chelia. -Que? Tenía la duda.

-Podría decirse que más o menos. Hay unos que son solo para tu sección y otros que son mixtos, principalmente el de teatro y los de ciertos juegos. -fue la respuesta de la castaña. -Alguna idea de donde ir? Eh, el equipo de futbol. Vamos a saludar a Gray. -y los llevo a una de las mesas cerca de la entrada, al lado de la cual había una pequeña portería de práctica. Un par de los chicos del equipo estaban en la mesa, mientras el resto hablaba con varios jóvenes de las diferentes secciones. El pelinegro amigo de ellos los noto al instante. -Que tal la selección de Fairy Tail?

-Ja, ja. -soltó el chico con el ceño fruncido. -Los nuevos de este año me están sacando de quicio. La mitad ni siquiera ha metido el balón en esa cosa. -comento señalando la porteria con la cabeza.

-Así que todavía no hay remplazo para D.J y Drake. -rio la chica con diversión, luego miro a los hermanos para aclarar. -Un par de jugadores que se graduaron el año pasado. Gran equipo, pero con un gran ego de por medio. Hacían este equipo uno bueno.

-Ey, eso ofende. -sentencio Gray molesto, pero divertido. Luego miro a los chicos. -Si alguna quiere meterse al futbol el equipo femenino está del otro lado. -Natsu lo miro con ganas de matarlo, a lo que Gray solo se burlo. -Perdona, por tu cabello se me olvido de que estabas ahí.

-Se puede saber que tienes en contra del cabello rosado?! -soltó Chelia con ira para sorpresa de todos.-Si vas a meterte con Natsu hazlo con algo que no sea el cabello, por favor! No podemos ayudar haber nacido con ese color!

-Eh, calma, solo era una broma. -acepto Gray alzando las manos para tratar de apaciguarla. -Verdad? -miro a Natsu buscando apoyo, y el peli rosa solo lo fulmino con la mirada antes de suspirar y calmar a su hermana.

-Déjalo Chelia, ese cerebro congelado no funciona. -Gray lo miro con una vena resaltada.

-Que dijiste?

-Lo que escuchaste. -acarro Natsu igual de molesto, aunque ambos se callaron cuando un balón desviado paso en medio de ellos casi tirándoles la nariz. Todos miraron hacia el avergonzado estudiante que lo había pateado, quien tras una disculpa rápida se retiró de inmediato. -Ok… Como rayos pateo hacia acá?

-Se los digo, no entiendo que quieren lograr estos novatos. -soltó Gray molesto.

-Por qué no lo intentas Natsu? -soltó de la nada Juvia mirando a su hermano. El chico la miro, bien consciente de sus verdaderas intenciones al pedirle intentar ello, pero tras una sonrisa divertida se acercó al balón que quedaba.

-Apuesto a que no le da ni al poste. -se burló Gray divertido, aunque solo noto que las hermanas se veían de forma confabularía. Cana alzo una ceja a ello mientras Natsu se colocaba en posición. La portería tenía una tela encima con algunos huecos para dar lugar al paso del balón y Natsu apunto a una que estaba justo en la esquina superior derecha. Cabe decir que metió el gol, para sorpresa de los que lo vieron. -Ok… nada mal.

-Vas a aplicar al equipo? -pregunto uno de los compañeros de Gray, pero para su sorpresa Natsu rio.

-No, solo le hacia un favor a mi hermana. -respondió mirando a Juvia con una sonrisa algo macabra, logando que la chica alzase una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos. -Igual gracias por dejarme probar.

-Jugaba en su vieja escuela? -pregunto Cana algo impresionada

-Para nada. -suspiro Levy divertida. Antes de mirar a Gray. -Bueno, vamos a continuar. Espero que encuentren a alguien bueno.

-Vale, gracias. -acepto Gray aun mirando a Natsu con la ceja alzada. EL peli rosa lo miro divertido, pero el pelinegro solo bufo y miro a Levy con el ceño fruncido. -Que les vaya bien.

-Juvia promete venir de nuevo en un rato Gray-sama. -comento la peli azul mientras se alejaban. Natsu volvió a fulminar a Gray con la mirada, logrando que el chico lo mirase con una gota antes de retornar a lo que estaba haciendo. -Y ahora a dónde vamos?

-Esto sigue hasta el centro del lugar. -comento Cana pasando de largo el equipo femenino de futbol, que se les quedo mirando con clara atención.

OoOoOoOo

Una pequeña multitud se había formado en frente del puesto del equipo de ajedrez, cuyos miembros miraban igual de sorprendidos lo que el público tenia a la vista. Cana estaba entre los sorprendidos espectadores, mientras que Chelia y Wendy animaban y Juvia negaba con una sonrisa. Una cabellera rubia noto este alboroto y se coló como pudo hasta el frente de la fila, apareciendo al lado de Cana.

-Que sucede? -pregunto Lucy con el ceño fruncido. Cana la miro y luego a la mesa de ajedrez. Las dos personas que estaban frente a ella estaban moviendo las piezas con demasiada rapidez para ser el mismo juego de estrategia, pero todavía siguiendo las pautas del mismo. Lucy parpadeo un poco y miro al resto -Que están haciendo esos dos?

-Jugando ajedrez. -contesto Cana con obviedad, cosa que Lucy solo pudo contestar con aun más duda. Tanto Natsu como Levy estaban de pie frente a un tablero de ajedrez, jugando con prisa, pero con certeza. Lucy solo pudo abrir la boca con sorpresa al notar que era un juego muy reñido. Tras un rato mirando, una sonrisa burlona apareció en la cara de Natsu que alzo su único caballo. Y lo coloco cera de un alfil enemigo. El chico miro a su hermana con algo de soberbia.

-Jaque Mate. -una leve ovación se alzó en la multitud que se dispersó rápido mientras la peli celeste negaba con la cabeza con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Los miembros del equipo de ajedrez los estaban mirando con una mezcla de admiración y horror. -Te dije que debes pensar más rápido, querida Sage.

-Ja, ja. Sabes que si jugáramos un juego normal te ganaría, Regen. -comento a chica con una sonrisa divertida antes de mirar a los de la mesa. -Gracias por dejarnos jugar, perdonen por haberlos distraído.

-Eh…Vale? -acepto el chico que estaba aún mirando el tablero como queriendo saber que se había perdido. -Como hicieron eso?

-El ajedrez es divertido, pero a veces tarda muuuuchoooo tiempo. -comento Natsu acomodando las piezas para dejarlas como debían estar al principio del juego. -No soy muy paciente para estas cosas, pero me gusta, así que Levy y yo decidimos aprender a hacer un juego rápido. No es para competencias, pero es divertido.

-Pero como… -el chico suspiro y negó con la cabeza. -Me imagino que si te digo que te unas al club vas a decir que no verdad?

-Exacto. -acepto Natsu antes de alejarse. -Que les vaya bien. -los dos hermanos se acercaron a su grupo, notando de inmediato a la persona extra. El chico Dragneel sonrió ampliamente. -Hola, Lucy! Desde cuando estas aquí?

-Poco antes del Jaque Mate. -acepto la chica algo más respuesta. -Con razón llamo la atención, ustedes hicieron que el ajedrez pareciera más un juego de guerra.

-No es para tanto. -comento Levy avergonzada. -Y que haces aquí, Lucy? No estabas con el consejo?

-Eh? Ah, eso. Si, solo quería ver que tal iban las cosas por el lugar. Muy animadas, por cierto. -comento mirándolos divertida. -Y que tal les ha ido?

-Nada mal. Aunque todo sería mejor si Natsu dejara de llamar la atención en cada puesto. -contesto Chelia antes de mirar a su hermano acusadoramente, pero con una sonrisa. EL chico se encogió de hombros.

-No es mi culpa que sea tan bueno para todo. -las chicas gruñeron y Lucy rio divertida. -Vamos, aun no encontramos al equipo de Natación.

-Quieres entrar ahí? -pregunto Lucy extrañada, apenas notando que el chico se había tensado ente eso, pero el mismo peli rosa negó con la cabeza y las manos.

-No yo, Juvia. Ella adora nadar. Como es su último año vale probar suerte. -contesto mirando a su melliza con una sonrisa, a lo que esta le contesto con otra y un poco de tristeza. -Eh, anímate. Si a ti gusta, te gusta. Yo solo soy tu mellizo, no tu sombra.

-Juvia esta agradecida, pero Juvia no cree que sea necesario que Natsu… -no termino porque el chico la arrastro hacia un pasillo que no habían ido, deteniéndose justo enfrente del equipo buscado. -… deba hacer esto. -termino la chica con un suspiro cansado.

-Lleva así todo el día? -pregunto Lucy con una ceja alzada mientras que Natsu y Juvia comenzaban a hablar con la principal del equipo.

-Un poco. -acepto Levy con un suspiro. -Y que tal el consejo estudiantil?

-Movido. Nuestros tesorero y segunda secretaria renunciaron de la nada, pero aparte de ello, todo tranquilo. Al parecer casi nadie quiere meterse con nosotros y no podemos repetir las elecciones hasta medio año. -acepto la chica divertida ante de mirar hacia el par, notándolos abrazados. -Que están haciendo?

-Seguro está haciendo la broma del incesto de nuevo. Ha tomado a mucha gente desprevenida con eso. -comento Chelia desaprobatoriamente. Al ver la mira de Lucy suspiro y comenzó explicar. -Como no se parecen en nada, Natsu aprovecha para fingir que él y Juvia son pareja y así nadie se le acerque, pero al final no funciona porque Juvia se molesta… como ahora. -La peli azul le había dado un codazo al chico, para diversión de la chica de natación.

-Ah…vaya. -Lucy miro a Cana, quien solo le dio unas cejas arriba antes de seguir centrada en la escena. -Y que tal va con los clubes? Eligieron entrar en alguno?

-Hay muchos que me interesan, pero la mitad están en el área de preparatoria. -acepto Chelia con un suspiro. -Pero el equipo de vóley de secundaria no suena mal.

-Con lo torpe que eres quieres entrar ahí? -pregunto Levy con un tono de hermana mayor molestando a menor muy claro. -Vamos Chelia, no les hagas eso.

-En la guerra y el amor todo se vale. -comento la chica mirando a otro lado molesta. Todos rieron hasta que Wendy hablo

-A mí me agrada el de jardinería, el de ciencias y el de música… aunque no se tocar nada. También… me interesa un poco el consejo, pero no creo que este lista. -acepto la niña con una sonrisita. -Creo que hablare con Charle en el almuerzo, tal vez pueda aconsejarme.

-Solo elige la que más te guste. -aporto Levy con una sonrisa. -Yo estoy entre el de literatura y el de ciencias, solo quiero escoger uno.

-Y esos dos? -pregunto la rubia mirando a una emocionada Juvia y a un sonriente Natsu. -Me imagino que Juvia va a entrar en el de Natación, obviamente.

-Y al de cocina, dependiendo que suceda con eso. -completo Cana divertida. -Sabias que tanto Natsu como Levy tienen prohibido cocinar en su casa porque pueden quemar el agua?

-Que? -soltó Lucy tratando de no reír mientras miraba sorprendida a su amiga, quien estaba roja de la vergüenza.

-Ey, solo fue una vez. -todas miraron a los recién llegados en especial a Natsu que también estaba algo rojo por el comentario. -Aun puedo hacer carne asada, barbacoa y café.

-Una gran comida. -ironizo Chelia, logrando que Wendy le diera un toque.

-Lograste entrar? -pregunto Wendy mirando a la peli azul mayor.

-Le dijeron a Juvia que hay una práctica selectiva mañana después de clases, así que Juvia va a intentarlo. -acepto la chica emocionada. -También le comentaron a Juvia que este año hay varios concursos en los que Juvia puede participar, aun fuera del equipo. Y volviendo al tema de quemar el agua… -Levy y Natsu la miraron ofendidos. -Es cierto. Tanto Levy como Natsu tienen prohibido entrar a MI cocina sin supervisión alguna. -Lucy miro a Cana dudosa, pero esta negó igual de perdida por el cambio de actitud.

-Vale, vale, quedo claro que no sabemos cocinar. -acepto Natsu con una gota antes de mirar a Lucy. -Y que tal el consejo? -Su amiga lo miro divertida

-Nos falta el tesorero y una secretaria con algo de urgencia. -repitió la chica con una sonrisa. -Interesado?

-No gracias. -acepto el chico con un gesto de la mano. -Bueno, seguimos o ya está?

-Vas a entrar a algún club? Por lo que escuche varios de ellos te tienen fichado. -pregunto Lucy mirando hacia la no tan lejana mesa del club de ajedrez.

-No estoy interesado en esas cosas. Tengo una "búsqueda" que realizar y necesito tiempo que estar en un club no me dará. -contesto Natsu con media sonrisa. Lucy lo miro sin entender, a lo que el chico suspiro. -Déjalo así. Mejor nos vamos a las clases, ya va a terminar esto de todos modos, no?

-Tienes algo de razón. -acepto Cana mirando un reloj cercano. -El tiempo pasa cuando te diviertes. Bueno, a lo mío. Te veo en clase Juvia, Hasta luego chicos. -y se fue tras un rato. Las dos pequeñas se excusaron igual, dejando solos a los compañeros de clase.

-Antes de ir al salón voy a dar una vuelta al del consejo, me acompañan? -pregunto Lucy tranquila. Natsu abrió la boca, pero Levy le gano.

-Claro, no hay problema Lu-chan. -acepto al chica con una sonrisa radiante. Natsu la miro con mala espina…

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Puedes dejar de mirarme así? -pidió Levy, ya cansada de la mirada que estaba recibiendo de la persona que estaba entada frente a ella durante la cena de la familia. Jeral y Erza, quienes habían decidido pasar a ver a Meredy tras su primer día de clases, miraron de la chica a Natsu, quien siguió masticando sin quitar su acusadora vista de ella.

-No. -fue la gran respuesta el chico antes de tomar otro trozo de carne y seguir mortificando a su hermana con la mirada. Jeral miro a Meredy, quien miro a Juvia, quien miro a Chelia, quien miro a Wendy, quien no quito la mirada y en cambio alzo la ceja. Finalmente, la peli rosada menor suspiro admitiendo su derrota.

-Levy hizo algo y tanto ella como Natsu terminaron en el consejo estudiantil. -hablo por fin, ganados dos miradas asesinas que le dieron escalofríos. La menor redirigió la suya a sus hermanas mayores, culpándolas por su desgracia.

-El consejo no es tan malo. -hablo Erza algo extrañada por la actitud agresiva de la mesa. -De hecho, es un lugar muy agradable, yo me gradué como presidenta.

-No es el hecho. -comento Meredy tras un segundo. -Es que ahora Natsu va a tener problemas con su "búsqueda".-Erza la miro sin entender hasta que el cruzar una mirada con Jeral le dio la respuesta.

-Quiere conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo. -contesto el peli azul recibiendo un asentimiento de la chica. Para sorpresa de todos, Erza sonrió.

-No te preocupes por eso. Aun puedes lograr conseguir uno siendo parte del consejo. -Natsu la miro extrañado. -Si las cosas no han cambiado, ellos se reúnen todos los días por una hora después de clases, en días ocupados por poco más, pero el resto del tiempo lo tienes trabajar. Puedes conseguir un trabajo de cuatro a siete tres días a la semana y de media jornada los fines de semana. Así fue como conocí a Jeral. -El peli azul se atraganto recordándolo, ganándose claras miradas de parte de su familia.

-Y de que trabajaba, Erza-san? -pregunto Wendy curiosa, sin desviar la mirada de su hermano.

-En un Maid Café, el mejor de Magnolia si se podía decir. -contesto con una sonrisa orgullosa, no notando que la mitad de la mesa se había ahogado con la comida al reír por eso. Una sonriente Juvia le dio unas palmaditas a Natsu que trataba de respirar y reír al mismo tiempo. Levy se había tapado la boca con la mano y Meredy tuvo que desviar la mirada para no ver a Jeral, quien se había sonrojado. Wendy los miro sin entender y Chelia se reclino hacia Levy con una sonrisa.

-Dime que eso lo vas a escribir en tu libro. -pidió claramente divertida. Las dos hermanas miraron al mayor, que los miraba desaprobatoriamente

-No lo dudes ni un segundo.

.

* * *

 **Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Nos leemos luego. Ine Neko fuera, por ahora.**


	9. Cap 8: Conociendo al consejo

**Je, hola.**

 **No he escrito en mucho tiempo por dos motivos: uno, mi laptop lleno su capacidad de espacio y perdi de vista donde guarde mis historias y dos, la universidad ha sido tan buena conmigo que estoy en la linea de seguir o salirme de la carrera, porque si me quedo otro semestre me echan.**

 **Realmente publico este capitulo porque enocontre la dichosa carpeta cuando buscaba un archivo que me pidieron reenviar y no pude evitar perderme un rato en esto. Tratare de ver si puedo mejorar mi tiempo, pero no prometo nada.**

 **Espero les guste el capitulo!**

 **PD: Larga vida a Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Capítulo 8

Conociendo al consejo.

.

Sin contar que el chico ya no estaba tan molesto gracias a las animadoras, y divertidas, palabras de Erza, el que entre él y Levy haya una atmosfera de incomodidad era obvio hasta para sus compañeros de clase. Aquellos que habían escuchado la razón de ello o miraban a Natsu con duda o miraban a Levy echándole la culpa. De una u otra forma, para la peli celeste era incómodo.

Ese día el profesor de matemáticas se estaba tardando, así que los chicos estaban matando el tiempo hablando del día y Levy solo tenía ganas de escribir, ya que Lucy también estaba por fuera y tanto Lissana como Kinana habían tomado el bando de Natsu y la habían dejado tranquila, aunque no antes de darle una mirada de disculpa.

"Siento no escribir ayer, pero no andaba de humor. No es la primera vez que sucede una pelea así entre hermanos, especialmente entre Natsu y yo, pero nunca las cosas pasan a mayores. Hubo una vez en la que él y Juvia pelearon y déjenme decir que eso fue casi la declaración de la tercera guerra mundial, por suerte de sus pobres hermanos lo solucionaron rápido. Esta no será la excepción, en especial porque algo me dice que al final Natsu me va terminar agradeciendo que nos haya metido aquí.

Cambiando el tema, Ayer los de deporte hicieron su prueba y creo que hoy dan los resultados a los escogidos. Sorprendentemente tanto Chelia como Wendy aplicaron al equipo de voleibol, aunque algo me dice que mi querida hermana menor fue bajo presión compartida. No creo que entre, ninguna de las dos. Juvia estaba algo más que emocionada por su parte, parece ser que gano en mejor tiempo así que me imagino que estará dentro en un santiamén. Lo mejor es que Natsu logro quedarse toda la prueba cerca de la piscina, así que fue el primero en darle un abrazo a la chica. Yo sé que eso significa mucho para Juvia, dada las circunstancias.

Hablando de circunstancias, hoy es nuestra primera reunión en el consejo. No sé exactamente que esperar, solo sé que debo escribir todo lo que se hable tomar notas y todo eso. De Natsu, es más que obvio que va a llevar las cuentas. Hey, si logras administras un premio de la lotería para comprar una casa, carro, muebles, ropa y aun tener para abrir una cuenta de navidad puedes llevar las cuentas del colegio, no? Todos sabemos que a Natsu le gustan esas cosas, aunque él no lo admita"

La puerta de la clase se abre y por ella entran Lucy y el profesor Mystogan, logrando que silenciosamente todos retomasen sus asientos. Lucy le dio una mirada de disculpa a su amiga antes de sentarse en su lugar frente Natsu. El profesor con un aterrador parecido a su hermano mayor saco unos papeles de su mochila y varios murmullos comenzaron. El hombre los miro y todos guardaron silencio.

-Bien clase tengo dos anuncios. El primero, ya califiqué los exámenes de repaso y he decidido que si serán parte de la nota de la clase. -gruñidos de fastidio, molestia y una Lucy llorosa después el profesor pidió silencio. -Lo segundo es que ya se ha puesto fecha a la primera visita de padres de este año, que se realizará el próximo jueves a las dos de la tarde. La entrada a los padres y tutores estará permitida desde el mediodía y ya saben que eso significa. -más disconformidad que profesor ignoro mirando el reloj de su muñeca. -Como no queda mucho de clase les daré el ejercicio y el permiso. Ambos tienen que estar firmados por su acudiente y en mi escritorio para la clase de mañana. Sin falta. Cuando termine, pueden retirarse. Lissana Strauss. -comenzó a llamar y Levy vio a la chica acercarse, tomar los papeles y volver a su puesto con un gesto de fastidio

Llamaron por un rato hasta que terminaron con todos y fueron despedidos. Muchos se iban quejando de ese ejercicio sin sentido, mientras otros lo hacían de la reunión de padres. En el caso de los hermanos y Lucy, estos comenzaron a caminar hacia el salón del consejo tratando en vano de animar a la rubia.

-En ocasiones como esta detesto el sistema de calificaciones de este lugar. -comento la chica con aura oscura, mirando con pesar el rojizo 67 que estaba en lo alto de la hoja, 4 puntos debajo de la nota aprobatoria. -En otro lugar esto sería un aprobado… Vago, mediocre, pero aprobado…

-Pensé que te gustaban las matemáticas. -comento Levy con un tono afligido, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que la chica no viese el 95 de su prueba.

-Me agradan en concepto de aplicación…. No en recordar todas las fórmulas y cuando usarlas. -acepto la chica con otro suspiro de tristeza. -Y a ustedes que tal les fue?

-Aprobé. -comentó Levy sin mostrar la evidencia, mirando a Natsu para que dijese lo mismo. EL chico pareció no notarlo porque no tardo en pasarle su papel a la rubia, haciendo que esta lo mirase con escandalizada duda, olvidándose de su pesar.

-Como consigues 125 en una prueba de cien puntos? -pregunta con clara incredulidad mirando la nota del chico sin creerlo.

-Creo que eran puntos extra que el profesor no conto para que alguien los consiguiera, aunque también cabe la posibilidad de que haya bajado la nota final para que la gente aprobase. -comento Natsu no notando la implicación de sus palabras para ambas acompañantes. Levy se puso en la misma nube oscura que Lucy, quien termino de color oscuro tras escucharlo. El chico las miro con una gota cuando se do cuenta... -Eh… también puede que sea que soy muy bueno en matemáticas….

-Cállate Regen, el daño está hecho. -comento Levy sin mirarlo, logrando que tras una leve mirada molesta el chico las mirase con algo de pena.

-Como recuperare esto…. -sollozo Lucy a punto de desvanecerse. Natsu las miro casi asustado antes de pensar en que decir.

-Me-Mejor continuamos. Si... Continuar… Nos están esperando, no? -al escuchar esto las chicas comenzaron a moverse como zombis. El peli rosa las siguió a una distancia segura hasta que llegaron a la habitación designada. Lucy abrió la puerta y entro, pero los otros dos se quedaron ahí, Levy ya más repuesta y Natsu aun dudoso por las chicas. -Tenemos que entrar no? -Ni bien lo dijo Lucy los miro con oscuridad y ambos entraron por propia voluntad.

-Hola chicos. -saludo Laki, la peli morada presidente, con una sonrisa de bienvenida. Aunque después de una mirada a Lucy, se les acerco con confidencia. -Podrían decirme que mosco le pico a Lucy?

-Examen de matemáticas. -contesto Natsu con cara de pocos amigos. Laki asintió y miro a la chica con pena antes de centrarse en el chico. -Podrías recordarme como entramos aquí? Me puse a buscar en internet y en ningún lado encontré que es posible que tres estudiantes de la misma clase, la cual todavía no ha escogido representante del curso, puedan entrar en tres de las mayores posiciones del consejo escolar.

-Buen punto. -acepto Levy recuperándose por completo. -Se que fue mi culpa, pero…

-No se preocupen por eso. -los calmo Laki con una sonrisita de disculpa. -Lo importante es mantener el trato igual entre todos los salones con objetividad. Además, no sería la primera vez, recuerdo que cuando entre a secundaria Erza-san estaba al mando y 3/4 partes del consejo estaban en su clase. Fueron grandes años para todo el centro, debo decir. Seguir sus pasos ha sido complicado.

-Aja. -aceptaron los hermanos con una más que clara duda. Laki les sonrió con comprensión antes de mirar al resto de la sala.

-Bien, llegaron a tiempo para las presentaciones, vamos. -Laki los arrastro hasta una mesa que estaba en medio del lugar donde había siete sillas, sentándolos en dos que había libres al lado y al frente de Lucy. La peli morada se colocó en la silla frente a todos con una sonrisa en el rostro. - Hola a todos. Para los que no me conocen soy la presidenta del consejo, Laki Olieta, del 6-B. Debido a ciertas…problemáticas con los otros miembros, nos vimos en la necesidad de buscar a alguien que nos ayudase con los vacantes hasta que nos den vista verde para que se elijan nuevamente, si es así su deseo. Como apenas nos conocemos me gustaría que todos se presentasen, por favor. Nombre, año y cargo. -dicho esto se sentó y los miro. Lucy, ya más recuperada sonrió.

-Me llamo Lucy Hearthfilia, estoy en el 5-C y soy la vicepresidenta/secretaria principal. -se presentó la chica mirando hacia una persona a la izquierda de Levy, que estaba frente a ella. El chico, un peli naranja con gafas y aire de modelo le sonrió de vuelta.

-Mi nombre es Leo. Loki Leo. -Todos rodaron los ojos. -Estoy en el 5-A y soy el coordinador de Deportes, por así decirlo. Usted señorita es… -pregunto mirando a Levy con majadería, no notando que su hermano había entrado en modo "aléjate de mi hermana".

-Etto… Me llamo Levy Dragneel. Estoy en el 5-C y… creo que secretaria segunda o algo así hasta nuevo aviso. -todos los de la mesa rieron, cosa que Levy imito. La chica miro a Natsu, quien seguía con ojos fijos en Loki, antes de centrarse en la otra chica de la sala quien rio divertida.

-Me llamo Mickey Drake, soy de 4-D y por ahora soy la coordinadora de actividades culturales. -rio la linda chica, de castaño cabello grandes ojos oscuros y uniforme algo desarreglado.

-Max Alors, 6-C, coordinador de Gestión social. -acepto el chico con una sonrisa en su rostro. El chico se peinó un momento su arenoso cabello y miro a Natsu. -Y nuestro tesorero es…

-Natsu Dragneel. -contesto el chico con desgana. Los otros tres lo miraron.

-Eres el chico que tiene dos hermanas en prepa y dos en secundaria, no? -pregunto Mickey sorprendida. -No pareces ser como dicen los rumores.

-Que dicen los rumores? -pregunto el chico, solo recibiendo un codazo de Lucy. -Ey!

-Y ahora que todos nos conocemos. -se adelantó Laki a la pelea. -Comencemos con una breve reseña de nuestro trabajo y porque los convoque hoy aquí. Aunque antes debo decir que les agradezco haber venido, han salvado mi pellejo como no tiene idea….

OOoOoOoOoO

-No suena tan mal. -comento Meredy mirando a sus hermanos con duda. Natsu alzo una ceja, cosa que Levy imito. -Miren el lado bueno: Tendrán créditos por eso, no necesariamente es algo permanente y en el mejor de los casos puede que les termine gustando. En especial contigo Natsu.

-Por que yo? -comento el chico molesto.

-Te gustan las matemáticas, detestas quedarte quieto, no toleras las injusticias, sabes hacer cuentas a nivel bancario desde los catorce, detestas desperdiciar dinero de forma consciente, no te vas a dejar llevar por las tonterías que digan los demás y también sabemos que no vas a ponerte de humos subidos por ahí. -recito la peli rosa contando con los dedos, logrando que su hermano sonriera algo avergonzado. -Dale la oportunidad. Tú mismo lo dijiste: Si no te gusta cuando se busque un remplazo puedes encontrarlo.

-No lo niego. -acepto el chico con un suspiro. -Le daré una oportunidad, pero si cansa mucho, lo dejo.

-Al fin. -suspiro exageradamente Levy mirando al cielo con las manos en alto. -Alguien lo hizo entrar en razón.

-Tu concéntrate en tu librito, enana. -le soltó el peli rosa molesto. -Además aún tengo que buscar trabajo y sabes cuál va a ser mi prioridad.

-Hai, hai. -acepto Levy distraídamente mientras cerraba el libro y se ponía de pie. -Voy a mi habitación. Hasta mañana chicos. -Y dicho esto subió las escaleras. Levy paso limpiamente por el pasillo, tan solo entreteniéndose para decirle buenas noches a las menores, antes de entrar a su habitación, escuchando de inmediato la ducha. -Juvia se está bañando, así que… -la chica sonrió y se sentó en su escritorio, lista para escribir un rato más.

"Natsu acepto que se quedaría en el consejo. No sé por cuanto, pero espero que hasta la graduación. Aún sigo sorprendida por todo ese embrollo que se armó con nosotros, en especial el claro desconcierto del favoritismo al 5-C. Lo bueno es que ninguno de los presentes en la reunión cree que eso sucederá. Es un alivio y solo espero que el resto del cuerpo educativo lo tome igual de bien.

Cambiando de tema ya han pasado dos semanas desde que entramos a las clases, dentro de poco será un mes desde que nos mudamos. Es raro decirlo, pero esto está comenzando a ser cada día más como casa. En la escuela nos ha ido muy bien hasta ahora, incluso conocimos a personas agradables. Aquí en la casa parece que todos se acostumbraron a todo, desde las idas al baño hasta el tirarnos en nuestra propia cama. Lo que más adoro hasta ahora es el tiempo que dedico en este escritorio, escribiendo en esta libreta todo lo acontecido cada vez que pueda. Creo que aún falta un tiempo hasta que deje de escribir a dosis casi diaria.

Las cosas comienzan a tomar forma en nuestras vidas. Algo inesperado, desconocido pero normal. Me muero por ver que sucederá, solo espero que sean cosas buenas. De malas creo que tenemos suficientes para regalar"

.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo por ahora. Nos vemos a la proxima, cuando se de. Ine Neko, fuera.**


	10. Cap 9: Trabajo

**Buenas a todos! Soy Neko y les traigo otro cap de esta historia en celebración de otro fin de semestre en la eterna carrera que estoy tomando! No ando muy imaginativa, pero estoy avanzando. Creo.** **Espero les guste.**

 **Fairy Tail es de Mashima**

* * *

Capítulo 9

Trabajo

"Siento no haber escrito de nuevo, entre el consejo, las clases y la casa, el primer mes aquí ha sido algo complicado.  
Han pasado tres semanas desde el inicio de curso. Tanto en la escuela como en casa todo anda bien. No hemos visto a Jeral en la última semana, pero eso no es sorprendente pues es un adulto ya graduado con novia que ha estado viviendo su propia vida.

Meredy lleva semana y media en la universidad y ya anda en contra de sus profesores, pero la noto contenta por volver a estudiar aunque le cueste un poco encontrar el ritmo. Esos años en blanco le afectaron mucho.

En el tema escolar de los cinco menores todo anda bien. Recuerdas que la semana pasada fue semana de clubes? Al final todos entramos en uno. Juvia logró entrar en el de natación, como había predicho, y le dijeron que pronto habrá un concurso o algo así, por lo que ya comenzó a practicar. Chelia entró en el de voleibol para sorpresa de todos mientras, Wendy, fiel a lo dicho, no lo logró. En cambio, el pequeño ángel entró al club de ciencias y desde ya está haciendo planes junto a su amiga Charle para entrar al consejo el próximo año, si llega tan lejos. Lo gracioso del caso es que arrastró a Chelia con ella y como nuestra querida peli rosa tiene problemas con la ciencia es divertido verla sufrir, por muy mal que suene decirlo… A quien engaño, es hilarante.

Como creo se sabe, Natsu y yo entramos al consejo estudiantil con Lu-chan (acordamos que nos diríamos el "chan" mutuamente ayer por teléfono, aun trato de acostumbrarme) y debo decir que ha sido muy movido. Tal como dije en un principio no se vio tan agradable que tres de la misma clase estuvieran en la directiva principal, pero tras un discurso bien dicho por Natsu la gente no ha comentado nada por ahora. Tampoco creo que no lo hagan en mucho tiempo, nos va muy bien como grupo, por más que la actitud de casanova de Loki este acabando con la poca paciencia de mi hermano.

Hablando de Natsu. Se ha vuelto bastante popular tras su entrada en el consejo, tanto en el sentido académico como en el social. Mi hermano es, aunque me duela decirlo, un maestro en ello sin siquiera intentarlo. Y en las clases, al menos aquellas que no requieran leer en exceso, le va tan bien que algunos dudan que realmente haya perdido un año. Todavía no hemos revelado el motivo y considero dejarlo así por una larga temporada. Dejando eso de lado, el terco sigue en su búsqueda de trabajo, el cual gracias a todo no ha conseguido. Tratamos de decirle que no es necesario, pero es como hablar con una pared. Y hasta comienzo a creer que la pared aunque sea finge que me escucha."

-Oy, qué quieres decir con eso? -Levy solo se quedó mirando al frente de ella nada sorprendida antes de mirar a su izquierda, donde su querido hermano se encontraba leyendo lo que escribía sin discreción alguna, ignorando el cuaderno en el que supuestamente debería estarse concentrando en hacer su tarea, aprovechando que estaban en la biblioteca del colegio para adelantar algunos trabajos durante el almuerzo. -Yo te escucho.

-Claro. -soltó otra persona al otro lado de la mesa. Los dos hermanos miraron a Gray, quien solo alzo los brazos como si la cosa no fuese con él.

-Qué quieres decir con eso, hielito? -amenazó el peli rosa con molestia.

-No creo que tu cerebro lo entienda, llamitas. -soltó Gray restándole importancia.

-Aunque sea si comprendo el uso del teorema de Pitágoras aplicado a cálculo de área, idiota. -Una risa molesta cerca les hizo mirar a Gajeel, quien no fingió su sonrisa con nada. Natsu le señalo con el lápiz. -Ves? Hasta Gajeel lo cree. -Juvia suspiro al ver que el pelinegro se metía en la pelea de esos dos y volvió a centrarse en su libro de cocina. Lucy, ya más que acostumbrada al nuevo trío de amigos-enemigos, se inclinó sobre su hombro para ver el libro de la peli azul.

-Qué lees, Juvia? -preguntó con tono normal mientras la mayor pasaba la página.

-Juvia está buscando nuevas formas de improvisar su amor para Gray-sama. -acepto la chica con un aura de corazones que pronto cambió a uno de muerte mientras miraba sombríamente a Lucy. -No diré más a mi rival del amor. -afirmó mientras alejaba la revista.

-Que no lo soy… -comentó Lucy con una gota, logrando que Cana riese divertida.

-Improvisar es de Hombres! -soltó un chico fornido de pelo blanco mirando a las chicas con los brazos alzados. A su izquierda Lissana suspiro rendida.

-Estamos en la biblioteca, Elf-nichan… -comentó ignorando al resto de la mesa. Lissana y Levy se miraron, a lo que la albina le dio una sonrisa de disculpa. Levy se la devolvió, parpadeo y se quedó mirando al grupo un rato antes de retomar su escritura mientras la bibliotecaria volvía regañarlos para pedir silencio.

"Otro cambio de tema. Ya lo he expresado muchas veces, pero todavía no entiendo como rayos quedamos en este grupo. Un día simplemente nos reunimos y es como si ahora nos conociéramos de toda la vida, cosa que en caso de los chicos casi es lo correcto. Gray no es tan diferente de como creí que era cuando lo conocí, es algo frio y cortante, a veces siento que no le caigo bien… Pero con Natsu se ha comportado como una especie de amigo/rival, lo cual es divertido y molesto a la vez. Eso no signifique que no me agrade.

Cana está tan loca como pensábamos estaba, pero no solo tiene un gran corazón, sino una buena mano para las apuestas, además de que siempre bebe. Literalmente, bebé. Aun me pregunto como rayos la dejan traer licor a la escuela, porque al parecer todos saben lo que lleva en su pecata. Es buena persona, no me malinterpretes. Lu-chan es estupenda y una gran amiga. En realidad, creo que seremos las mejores amigas, pero no quiero soñar tanto. Lissana es muy buena personal y es fácil de llevar aunque a veces se pasa de dramática. Elfman… no está mal, creo. Y bueno Gajeel… Sinceramente aún le tengo algo de miedo, pero eso es facil de olvidar cuando ese chico las pocas veces que hemos hablado me ha contestado de forma horrible. No tiene modales. Y siempre me dice enana. ENANA! Soy pequeña, pero no enana… Solo se lo permito a Natsu y Jeral porque son mis hermanos. Finito."

Levy suspiró pesadamente y miró alrededor, notando que todos la estaban mirando.

-Eh… Sucede algo? -preguntó con una sonrisa algo forzada.

-Acabas de estrellar el puño en la mesa. -señaló Gray haciendo que ella se diese cuenta de ese ligero picor en la mano, logrando avergonzarla mientras bajaba la mano y se disculpaba por ello. -Bueno, no importa. -acepto el chico mirándola con una ceja alzada.

-Hey, Levy, ahora que estás en el mundo de los conscientes. -comentó Cana ignorando la mirada de la chica. -Quisiera preguntarles si no les molestaría venir a ayudarme con una cosa en casa esta tarde. El viejo tiene una reunión por lo del jueves y necesito ayuda para mantener todo en orden en el lugar hasta que regrese.

-Tenemos partido amistoso el sábado, hay práctica toda la semana. Necesitamos entrenar a los nuevos chicos. -comentó Gray con algo de disculpa, haciendo énfasis alzando su bolsa de deportes gastada. Elfman lo imitó.

-Juvia lo siente, pero Juvia tiene sesión extra en el club de Natación. -se disculpó la chica con una sonrisa. -Juvia quiere lograr ser uno de los principales para la competencia, no solo una reserva.

-También estoy con el club. -se disculpó Lissana con media sonrisa.

-La vieja me tiene bajo arresto domiciliario por el accidente del mes pasado. -le recordó Gajeel cruzado de brazos. -Si no llego con tiempo de sobra me despido del auto y la mesada.

-Nosotras podemos apoyar. Hoy tenemos la tarde libre. Qué opinas Levy-chan? -comentó Lucy mirando a Levy con una sonrisa. Levy, que no tenía idea de que tendría que hacer, pero igual no le importaba ayudar asintió. -Bien. Qué hay de ti, Natsu?

-Hmm... -el chico se puso a pensar mirándola y tras un rato suspiro. -Chelia tiene práctica, Wendy una reunión y… Bueno, tendré que buscar otro día, pero también ayudare. -Cana aplaudió divertida a la vez que el timbre de receso llegaba a su fin.

-Bien, los veo al final de las clases. -Festejo Cana mientras se levantaba y agarrando su fiel pecata, comenzaba a caminar fuera del lugar. -Al resto que le vaya bien en lo que tengan que hacer. -y desapareció. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y tras encogerse de hombros comenzaron a recoger sus cosas para irse.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Debo decir que me sigue sorprendiendo la naturalidad con que caminas en un grupo con tantas mujeres. -comentó Cana con una cara de "nada mal", mirado al peli rosa que era completamente inmune a las miradas de algunos transeúntes en lo que caminaban por una calle cercana. -La mitad de los chicos que conozco se ponen nerviosos o caminan medio metro atrás como si evitase algo. -Natsu rió divertido.

-Con cinco hermanas, uno se acostumbra. -aseguró restándole importancia con un gesto. Levy rodó los ojos mientras Lucy y Cana rieron por ese hecho. El chico las miro extrañado antes de encogerse de hombros y seguir preguntando.-Y no me has contestado de que es el negocio de Gildarts, tengo curiosidad.

-Ya te dije que es una sorpresa…-aceptó Kana con una sonrisa divertida antes de mirar adelante y tras avanzar algo más aprisa, detenerse frente a un local.-Aquí es. El negocio del viejo.-Los tres siguieron su mirada y dos de ellos se quedaron de piedra. Era una tienda de mascotas.

-Gildarts es veterinario? -soltó Natsu algo perplejo. Levy desvío a la mirada a Lucy, quien miraba a Natsu divertida. Cana sonrió por la reacción de los chicos hasta que la puerta se abrió y de ella salió el pelirrojo, llevando un saco encima de una clara ropa de chico interesante. Cana rodó los ojos.

-Mi lindura! -sonrió Gildarts con corazoncitos tratando de abrazarla, solo para que ella lo evitase con un brazo. El hombre peleo un rato, sin notar que los demás lo veían con una gota, hasta que la hija le dio una patada para que se quedase quieto. Gildarts recuperó la compostura e ignorando el golpe, se centró en los demás.-Ah! Hola chicos. Vinieron a ayudar a Cana-chan?

-Así es, Gildarts-san. -comentó Levy con una sonrisa, mientras Lucy le daba un codazo a un reído Natsu, quien miraba a Cana con algo de burla.

-Que bueno. Por suerte hoy solo tenemos dos perros y faltan por arreglar un par de cajas. -comentó el hombre sonriendo en lo que le daba la llave a Kana y comenzaba a caminar hacia un auto aparcado en frente.-Kana les explicara las cosas, así que espero les vaya bien. -los chicos asintieron en lo que el se metia al auto y arrancaba. GIldarts bajo la ventana y le sonrió a su hija.-Nos vemos cariño, cuídate mucho y cualquier cosa papi tiene su celular.-y antes de que la chica dijera algo el tipo salió rodando.

-Ese hombre.-suspiró Cana con clara molestia antes de abrir la puerta y entrar.-Vamos antes de que decida volver.- y así entraron. Era un local mediano, pero bien abastecido. Se dividía en cuatro pasillos que llevaban a la caja, tras la cual había una puerta de vidrio que les permitía ver algunas jaulas vacías y una tina. Cana siguió adelante, paso a la caja y dejó la mochila antes de mirar a los hermanos.-Bueno, que opinan? No es la quinta maravilla del mundo y nos faltan animales, pero todo pinta bien por aquí.

-Me agrada. -comentó Natsu con un tono aprobatorio siendo secundado por Levy. Lucy les sonrió y se acercó a Cana para poner su mochila junto a la de ella. Los otros dos las imitaron, aunque antes Levy le envió un mensaje a sus hermanos para que supiesen dónde estaban. Natsu miro a Cana. -Y qué hacemos?

-El viejo solo me dijo que terminara de ordenar lo del almacén y que sacase los productos vencidos de las estanterías. -contestó la chica mirando algo rápidamente en su celular.-Creo que también deberíamos alimentar a esos dos que menciono, no creo que les haya dado de comer ya.

-Acaso ofrecen servicio de guardería?.-pregunto Levy curiosa mirando hacia otras dos puertas que no había visto. Cana sintió mientras los guiaba hacia una de ellas y la abría.

-Ofrecemos servicio de guardería y de peluquería por ahora. Aún no tenemos veterinaria, pero pronto conseguiremos el servicio. -afirmó mientras entraba a lo que reconocieron como el almacén y comenzaba a buscar algo entre las cajas que había allí.- Aquí está. Me ayudas, Natsu?

-Hai. -EL chico se acercó y ella le señalo dos cajas medianas que estaban en un anaquel que decía "por ordenar". El pelirosa la fulmino con la mirada en lo que las bajaba y cargaba.

-Y trabajas aquí? -pregunto Levy sentándose en un escritorio con papeles de inventario. Lucy contestó por Cana.

-Kana no trabaja aquí, propiamente. Solo ayuda de vez en cuando.-contestó la rubia con una sonrisa. -Yo trabajo aquí los jueves, viernes y sábados en la tarde como despachadora, también en vacaciones con media jornada.

-Sorprendente. -se maravillo la peli celeste mirando a su amiga con sorpresa. Lucy río.

-No es para tanto, con el tiempo uno se acostumbra. -comentó la chica con una sonrisa. -Además, nunca está de más algo de dinero extra ganado por uno mismo.

-Aunque eso no sea necesario.-comentó Cana divertida en lo que se acercaba a Levy y tomaba unos papeles, ignorando cierta mirada de la rubia. Natsu, oportunamente, pidió permiso y sacó las cajas del almacén para dejarlas en la recepción. Las chicas lo siguieron, con una extrañada Cana mirando las hojas del inventario.-O el viejo anda teniendo problemas con su asistente o ese tipo no sabe contar… Bueno, ya le dire.-comentó restándole importancia y abriendo las cajas. Justo en ese momento se escuchó un ladrido fuerte, asustando a los chicos. Cana suspiro. -Sabia que tenian hambre… Natsu, puedes venir conmigo? -el chico asintió algo extrañado y siguió a Cana a la puerta de vidrio. Ella antes de cerrar miro a las otras dos.-Ustedes dos podrían encargarse de eso? Ahorita volvemos.-Cuando desapareció Levy miró a Lucy de forma sospechosa.

-Tranquila, creo que solo quiere respaldo.-acepto la rubia divertida mientras agarraba una de las cajas e iba al segundo pasillo. Levy la siguió.-Seguramente quiere ver que tal le van con los animales. Yo no tengo mucha suerte con ellos, si se puede decir. Me gustan, pero no nos llevamos bien.

-Vaya.-acepto Levy con sorpresa, mirando como la rubia se arrodillaba y comenzaba a mover cosas. Pronto se agacho a ayudarla.- Entonces… Estás tratando de decirme que Cana estaba planeando hacer que Gildarts contrate a Natsu como ayudante en el local ,no?-pregunto con una ceja alzada en descontento. Lucy le sonrió como disculpa mientras revisaba las cosas. Levy la imitó con clara molestia.

-Se que no querías que consiguiera trabajo, pero Natsu no parece muy tranquilo con la idea de no tenerlo. Todos en el consejo nos hemos dado cuenta así que se lo mencione a Cana y creo que esta es la respuesta. -comentó la rubia deteniéndose un momento antes de mirar a la peli celeste.-Levi-chan, se que no me incumbe, pero… puedo preguntar desde cuando Natsu trabaja?

-Es tan obvio?-el sarcasmo no es lo mejor de Levy, pero es como le salio la pregunta. Tras una prolongada mirada de la rubia la chica suspiro y contesto. -Desde que tiene 10. Siempre hacía trabajos antes y después de la escuela y los días libres. Era el manillas del lugar…. Ha hecho de todo, menos cocinar, pues era de conocimiento popular que eso acababa en fuego de alguna manera. -rio la chica divertida antes de poner una sonrisa forzada y dejar de ordenar las cosas. -Siempre quise ayudar. Aun después de aquello rara vez me dejaban trabajar, solo podia estudiar y ser niñera de mis hermanas menores...

-Y qué hay de tus padres?-pregunto Lucy extrañada por eso, solo recibiendo una sonrisa casi sádica y algo triste de la chica.-P-Perdon, no debi preguntar.

-No, está bien. -acepto la chica con voz monótona. -Papá se fue de la casa cuando éramos pequeños y mamá murió hace unos años es todo. Terminemos esto antes de que regresen. -Lucy la miró un rato y tras un suspiro siguió trabajando, tratando de ignorar el incómodo silencio que surgió entre las dos.

-Y… Eh… Qué opinas de la tienda? -Levy miró a Lucy extrañada, solo para verla darse una palmada en la frente, consciente de la estúpida pregunta.-Lo siento, es que … bueno.. No se que decir… No debí preguntar y lo siento y… No quiero que estés molesta o algo asi…. -Levy se le quedó mirando un rato antes de reír abiertamente por ello. Lucy la miró y tras un rato la imito. Tras un rato se callaron y el ambiente se puso más ameno entre las chicas, que siguieron hablando de la tienda y algunas anécdotas de cada una en el trabajo, dejando en el olvido la incómoda conversación anterior.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Levy estaba sentada en una de las mecedoras de la sala, mirando distraídamente la televisión perdida en sus pensamientos. En el sillón las dos mayores de la casa estaban discutiendo con Natsu mientras las dos menores estaban arriba haciendo su tarea. La peli celeste estaba pensando en lo que había hablado con Lucy y no pudo evitar un suspiro mientras agarraba el control y apagaba la pantalla antes de levantarse, darse un estirón y mirar la discusión de sus hermanos.

-…Completamente innecesario, Natsu. -sentenció Meredy con molestia mirando al chico que obviamente la ignoraba. -Pensé que ya tenías suficiente con en el consejo estudiantil. No has parado de quejarte de ello.

-Natsu, no nos ignores.-regaño Juvia con los brazos cruzados. El chico suspiro rendido y las miro igual de molesto.

-Ya habíamos hablado de esto.-soltó sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.-Si conseguía uno que no ocupase toda la semana antes de que terminase el mes, podía seguir en ello. Y no me interesa que Jeral y tu tengan un trabajo, yo también quiero apoyar por aquí.-sentenció el peli rosa. Tras un rato bajo la mirada impasible de sus hermanas, suspiro y miro a Levy.- Podrias ayudarme?

-Lo siento, estás por tu cuenta. -comento la chica mientras se iba a las escaleras bajo la incrédula mirada de su hermano. Levy se detuvo en el pie de la escalera y miró a su familia. -Deberían dejarlo tranquilo. Fue una promesa. Además, si comienza a hacer algo raro o le va mal en clase entonces pueden hacer que se vaya. -comentó recibiendo una mirada de agradecimiento y dos de descontento.-Bueno, eso es todo. Buenas noches.-Ni bien dijo eso subió la escalera lo justo para escuchar el comentario de Natsu de "Ven?".

Levy llegó al segundo rellano y solo se entretuvo lo suficiente para decirle buenas noches a las pequeñas antes de entrar a su cuarto y tirarse en la cama, donde se quedó un rato antes de levantarse un poco y acercar su mochila. Saco rápidamente su libreta y un bolígrafo, encendió la lamparita de noche que habían comprado.  
"El ir a la tienda de Cana fue agradable, no lo niego, pero todavía no me quito el sentimiento que esa breve pregunta de Lu-chan me ha dejado. Lo he pensado un poco, porque de verdad no pensaba escribirlo, pero creo que debo hablar de ello.

No, no le menti a Lu-chan. Nuestro padre (que por cualquier duda es el mismo para los siete) se dio cuenta que una familia grande requería mucho trabajo para mantenerse en pie y decidió irse un dia a trabajar y nunca volver. Asi, sin mas. Aun recuerdo la cara triste de mama mientras Abuela Dine la abrazaba para que se calmase y Abu Igneel trataba de calmar a los mayores. No se que dia fue, no me interesa. Solo que se fue poco después del nacimiento de Wendy. Mejor así. Todos menos Jeral tenemos poco recuerdos de ello y el preguntarle solo hace que se moleste mucho, así que dejamos de hacerlo tras un tiempo. En fin, eso es historia.  
Lo que me ha dejado pensando es la forma que hable de mamá. Después de que ese desgraciado se fuera ella hizo de todo para nosotros. Educarnos, cuidarnos, guiarnos, ella siempre estaba ahí con una sonrisa. Rara vez lloraba. Siempre se levantaba primero y ella con Juvia iniciaban los trabajos en la casa y el desayuno; cuando llegaba la época de clases siempre nos levantaba con una sonrisa y el tiempo suficiente para caminar hasta el pueblo, los ocho nos podíamos a trabajar en nuestra pequeña finca para sostenernos y siempre nos incitaba a leer algo aunque sea una hora cada dia. Era una gran madre. Siempre sonriendo, siempre trabajando, siempre pendiente de nosotros…."

Levy se detuvo para rascarse un picoso ojo que trataba de liberar cierto líquido no permitido. Finalmente la chica se sorbió la nariz y siguió escribiendo.

"Nos daba todo su amor. Aun duele pensar que se fue… Murió hace siete años. Se enfermó un día en la época lluviosa y al parecer sus pulmones aún no se habían recuperado del incidente del río, así que solo fue cuestión de tiempo. Apenas habíamos logrado superar lo primero para que después sucediera aquello… Rayos, fue triste y lo que siguió… Después hablaré de ello. Lo que más duele, aparte de su muerte, es que ni Jeral ni Natsu pudieron verla antes de... de que se fuera. Natsu estaba ahí pero… duele. Y sus últimas palabras, llenas de amor y cuidado para nosotros… como siempre. Creo que se fue feliz… Espero.

Me arrepiento de haber hablado de ella con un tono tan frío. No debí haberlo hecho, nunca. Especialmente por recordar a ese hombre. No… No lo pensé… Estaba aún molesta por lo de Natsu y el trabajo y… Agh. No fue mi intención. Yo aun la quiero mucho, muchísimo. Espero que a Mamá no se moleste por que me haya expresado así… Se que a mis hermanos si les molestara, pero… bueno, lo echo hecho esta. Ahora solo queda tratar de no cometer el mismo error. Eso es todo… buenas noches."

Levy cerró la libreta y la colocó de nuevo en la mochila. Saco la sabana de la cama se la echo encima antes de apagar la luz.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo. Gracias por leer y buenas noches. Ine Neko fuera.**


End file.
